Ozel
by Kandai
Summary: UA Conte de fées. Castiel est un pauvre homme qui voit sa vie s'effondrer le jour où ses six frères et soeurs se retrouvent changés en cygnes. Afin de les sauver, il accepte de s'acquitter d'une tâche impossible : confectionner des chemises à partir de ronces empoisonnées, le tout sans prononcer un mot. Sam/Castiel.
1. Le Magicien

**Crédits** \- Erik Kripke, Grimm  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Contenu sexuel. Mineures descriptions de violence. Référence à la mutilation permanente d'un personnage mineur. Mention implicite de violences faites à des enfants. Léger Castiel/Crowley.

 **Note** \- Pas exactement d'explication. Je sors d'un long hiatus en piquant un concept cliché et repompé mais je voulais du Sastiel en conte de fées nunuche. J'aurais donc du Sastiel en conte de fées nunuche dans cette fic (à peu de choses près parce que Castiel, même s'il est victime d'une malédiction, est capable de botter des culs). Si vous connaissez l'histoire, attendez-vous à une adaptation en roue libre avec des concepts repompés d'un peu partout - plutôt qu'une fic aboutie, ce projet est plutôt un patchwork où je fais un peu ce que je veux. Bonne lecture. :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **Ez Ozel**

* * *

 _Première partie - Le Magicien_

Les premières étoiles faisaient déjà leur apparition dans le ciel bariolé lorsque Castiel s'engageât enfin sur le sentier de terre qui menait jusqu'à sa modeste demeure. L'été encore plein de vigueur avait vu pousser les plantes et les mauvaises herbes si bien qu'on peinait à distinguer le chemin à moitié dévoré par les chardons et les pissenlits mais le voyageur ne se formalisait guère de reconnaître la mince bande de terre qui guidait ses pas, guidé par la force de l'habitude. Il avait arpenté cette route tant de fois que la suivre les yeux bandés ne serait pas un problème – il n'y prêtait d'ailleurs pas grande attention, trop occupé à concentrer ses derniers efforts dans les ultimes pas qui le séparaient de sa couche. Il avait espéré en quittant les granges pouvoir faire un rapide saut dans le torrent qui passait à proximité afin d'ôter la sueur et la poussière qui lui avaient collé à la peau toute la journée mais il était évident qu'il avait surestimé ses forces.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à se coucher le ventre vide. Raphaëlle lui avait promis avant qu'il ne parte aux champs qu'elle garderait une portion du repas du soir au coin du feu. Castiel doutait que la décision de sa sœur ait fait l'unanimité au sein de leur chaumière mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir le lendemain en ayant gardé le jeûne – à moins qu'il ne tînt à s'effondrer durant le travail.

Non pas qu'il eût un quelconque désir de se plaindre : la moisson battait son plein, après tout, et la tâche était ingrate pour tous les récolteurs. De plus, sans être particulièrement chanceux, Castiel estimait qu'il ne s'en tirait pas si mal depuis qu'il avait proposé ses services au seigneur Crowley. Ce dernier avait beau traîner derrière sa bonhomie apparente une réputation déplaisante, il n'en demeurait pas moins un employeur qui traitait ses serfs correctement et leur payait un salaire à la mesure de leur travail. Il avait également de rares élans de charité pendant lesquelles il laissait les travailleurs piocher dans la marchandise invendue afin qu'ils puissent la rapporter chez eux et nourrir leurs familles.

Et des moments plus rares encore, quand il y avait peu de travail à la ferme ou aux champs, où le seigneur Crowley lui glissait un sourire en coin et une invitation à venir jusqu'au Manoir McLeod pour y accomplir un autre genre de tâche.

Castiel en était venu à apprécier ces moments clandestins – quoi qu'en dise Balthazar, le seigneur Crowley n'était pas un homme sans charme et leurs entrevues, bien qu'elles fussent brèves, ne manquaient jamais de le remplir d'une profonde satisfaction il n'avait aucun amour perdu entre eux, aucune promesse ou illusion échangée, juste un arrangement occasionnel qui leur convenait, à condition qu'ils fussent discrets. En effet, si les penchants prononcés du seigneur Crowley pour la gente masculine étaient un secret de polichinelle, ils étaient la principale source d'irritation de la femme de ce dernier, Dame Naomi, qui avait juré de devenir la perte de son mari le jour où elle le surprendrait avec un de ses amants.

Le choix était risqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Castiel avait tout le loisir d'exprimer ouvertement les élans de son propre cœur. On ne faisait pas toujours grand cas des frasques de son frère Balthazar qui courait donzelles et damoiseaux comme bon lui semblait mais ce dernier n'avait jamais été l'abri des coups de poings perdus lancés par des gaillards outrés qu'un homme leur fît des avances aussi effrontément.

Compte tenu du caractère volatile de Balthazar, c'était surprenant que ce dernier ne fût pas plus souvent entraîné dans des rixes. Heureusement pour lui, il savait se défaire des pires guêpiers avec de simples pirouettes de langage et un don fort utile pour la course et quand il n'arrivait pas à esquiver le coup, il ne manquait jamais de rentrer à la maison en affichant ses yeux au beurre noir comme des trophées.

Malheureusement, la dernière bagarre en date avait mal tourné.

La grande gueule de Balthazar avait attiré l'attention de solides gaillards qui s'étaient mis à quatre contre lui – seule l'arrivée précipitée de Michael et Lucifer avait pu empêcher à leur jeune frère d'être mis en pièces sur le parvis de l'auberge. Cependant, l'un des assaillants avait riposté en attrapant une fourche et l'avait plantée dans la jambe de Michael, arrachant la moitié de la chair au passage.

Il avait fallu amputer. Que le guérisseur ait pu intervenir à temps pour sauver leur frère était encore un miracle que chacun des membres de la fratrie appréciait quotidiennement.

Michael, que Castiel avait toujours connu fort et vigoureux, ne quittait désormais son lit qu'en de très rares occasions et se déplaçait péniblement à l'aide d'une cane ou en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Raphaëlle il était encore trop souvent rongé par la douleur et la fièvre, en proie à des délires ou à des rêveries mélancoliques durant lesquelles il appelait leur père, décédé depuis des lustres, ou vociférait des menaces envers des figures inconnues. Le spectacle, même s'il était devenu trop familier, restait difficile à supporter

Pas plus, cependant, que la perte de leur revenu quotidien.

Ils avaient tenté de combler ce manque par tous les moyens la malchance devait hélas les poursuivre. Balthazar s'était vu refuser du travail, les gens effrayés d'apprendre le triste sort de Michael redoutant d'attirer sur eux les foudres de quelque esprit malin s'ils commerçaient avec lui. Gabriel et Lucifer avaient tenté tant bien que mal de se faire embaucher mais le caractère farceur du premier ainsi que le tempérament sanguin et sans gêne du second avaient achevé de leur tailler une réputation qui ne donnait guère confiance quand ils arrivaient à trouver du travail, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, malgré les promesses que Michael leur extorquait. Quant à leurs sœurs, seule Anna parvenait à récupérer un maigre salaire en vendant des fagots de bois qu'elle récoltait dans la forêt – ces maigres économies servaient exclusivement à payer les salves que le guérisseur leur recommandait d'appliquer sur la jambe de Michael. Hannah tentait tant bien que mal de proposer ses services de couturière mais cela n'avait jamais marché. Enfin, Raphaëlle se chargeait de veiller sur leur aîné et entretenait tant bien que mal la petite bicoque qui leur servait de maison.

Plus les journées passaient et plus Castiel prenait conscience que la survie de sa famille dépendait presque entièrement de lui et cette réalisation pesait sur ses épaules presque aussi lourdement que les sacs de farine qu'il avait l'habitude de transporter à la ferme McLeod.

Certes, il avait l'avantage de sa jeunesse et de sa vigueur mais cela n'empêchait pas son corps d'avoir des limites qu'il avait déjà allègrement franchies. Son revenu, même s'il était correct, était beaucoup trop mince pour subsister aux besoins de sept personnes arpentant la contrée à la recherche d'un salaire et souvent, quand les fagotins d'Anna et les menus braconnages de Gabriel ne leur rapportaient rien, ils étaient forcés de se rationner entre eux et de se coucher le ventre douloureusement vide.

Castiel soupira profondément, se passant une main sur le front pour en éponger un peu la sueur. Il se sentait vaguement coupable de priver une de ses sœurs d'un repas mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas manger. La moisson allait continuer pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de jours et s'il voulait s'assurer que sa famille ait de quoi manger, même un peu, pour les semaines à venir alors il se devait de tenir le plus longtemps possible sous les ordres du seigneur Crowley. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de travailler aux champs, il savait que c'était probablement tout ce à quoi il pouvait aspirer – une misérable vie passée à se pencher sur la terre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force d'en lever le nez.

Cette perspective lui laissait un goût salé sur la langue, une amertume qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver profondément injuste. Il préférait se donner la mort plutôt que d'abandonner ses frères et sœurs à leur triste sort mais son amour profond ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la rancœur envers tout ce qui avait précipité leur situation actuelle – que ce fût la bêtise de Balthazar, la loyauté de Michael ou même cette foutue fourche laissée à l'abandon par un paysan trop pressé de se noyer dans la boisson.

Il se força à sourire alors que la masure se découpa dans la pénombre tombante – nul doute que cela ferait forcé sur sa mine sombre mais nul ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Après tout, il revenait avec de bonnes nouvelles : le seigneur Crowley avait accepté de lui payer ses gages avec deux jours d'avance et avec l'argent en plus, ils pourraient acheter au guérisseur de quoi faire baisser la fièvre qui avait pris leur aîné la veille. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient de quoi acheter du beurre d'ici la fin de la moisson !

Rien que cette perspective lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

Alors qu'il approchait de la chaumière, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'intérieur était sombre et silencieux – ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela, les bougies étant chères et la soirée encore assez claire pour qu'on puisse se guider à la lumière du feu. Considérant l'état de santé de leur aîné, le silence n'était non plus inhabituel, Raphaëlle insistant qu'on gardât le calme à tout prix pour que le malade puisse se reposer.

Ce qui était inquiétant, par contre, c'était la porte grande ouverte et les traces visibles de lutte sur la terre battue qui constituait leur perron. Le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, Castiel se précipita à l'intérieur et balaya du regard l'unique pièce encombrée que lui et ses six frères et sœurs partageaient. Personne – la chaumière était vide. Pas de Michael alité, pas de Raphaëlle veillant au coin du feu, pas de Lucifer et Gabriel marmonnant sombrement dans leur coin, pas de sœurs jouant à se pincer devant leur ouvrage de couture – rien d'autre que des meubles renversés et des chaises vides. La maison était froide et silencieuse, semblable à un tombeau.

Seules quelques plumes blanches dispersée sur le sol ajoutaient une note troublante au tableau morbide.

— Tu ne les trouveras pas ici, répliqua une voix flûtée dans son dos.

Le jeune glaneur sursauta avant de sentir son sang se figer sur place. Le ton nasillard et flûté était désagréablement familier, même s'il avait très rarement eu l'occasion de l'avoir entendu – il devait encore être adolescent la dernière fois que cela s'était produit mais il s'agissait d'un accent qui était difficile à oublier.

Quand Castiel et ses sœurs étaient plus jeunes, Gabriel et Lucifer s'amusaient à leur conter des histoires effrayantes au sujet de Métatron, le sorcier qui vivait en ermite au fond des bois pour se moquer, ils prenaient toujours le plus grand soin d'imiter la voix fluette de ce dernier tout en prétendant vouloir dévorer des enfants. Leurs pitreries n'avaient eu de vrais effets que sur Hannah qui avait passé plusieurs nuits à trembler et à pleurer dès qu'elle percevait un mouvement dans le noir mais si Castiel avait rapidement bravé sa crainte initiale de Métatron, il n'était jamais parvenu à dissiper totalement la sensation de malaise confus qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que le nom du sorcier était prononcé.

Ce qui, a priori, semblait risible. Personne n'aurait pu dire, en jetant un simple coup d'œil au petit homme qui se tenait devant la chaumière de Sam, que ce bonhomme un peu joufflu d'apparence joviale, au visage rond et aux cheveux bouclés était maléfique ou même puissant. Sa physionomie n'avait rien de particulièrement remarquable et son attitude nonchalante ne lui conférait aucune aura il ressemblait en tout point à un vieil homme ordinaire, assez sympathique pour qu'on le confonde avec un gentil grand-père.

Castiel ne s'y trompa pas. Le cœur battant, il leva le regard et toisa le sorcier avec tout le courage qu'il parvint à rassembler. Ce dernier prit un air faussement offusqué et fit un pas, franchissant le palier sans aucune gêne :

— Allons, mon enfant, inutile de me lancer ce regard. Tu avais l'air si inquiet que j'ai préféré abréger ton tourment… Si tu cherches ta famille, ils ne sont pas ici.

— Où est ma famille ? demanda Castiel, sa bravoure incapable de masquer totalement son inquiétude. Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils puis haussa brusquement les épaules.

— Où sont-ils, hein ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils ne sont plus dans mes pattes en tous cas, c'est certain.

— Que. Leur. Avez. Vous. Fait ? répéta le jeune paysan, la peur cédant progressivement sa place à une rage sourde.

— Ah, tu tu tu, la question à poser serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qui m'a été fait ? Vois-tu, je ne suis pas le genre de sorcier qui vient chercher les ennuis, mon enfant, c'est le meilleur moyen de retrouver sa tête au bout d'une pique de nos jours. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je tolère les insultes.

— Les… Ma famille ne vous a jamais insulté ! Nous ne sommes pas des gens importants ou influents, pourquoi vous donneriez-vous seulement la peine de nous attaquer ? Vous n'avez rien à y gagner.

— Hm, ce que tu dis là est juste mais ton frère semble penser le contraire. Vois-tu, mon enfant, j'ai ce joli jardin, c'est oooh – la prunelle de mes yeux, la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour moi, tu devrais voir, mon garçon, les fleurs qu'il me donne au printemps, c'est… divin. Il n'y a rien que je chérisse plus au monde.

Castiel sentit une main se refermer sur son cœur, devinant la suite de l'histoire. Balthazar ne s'était jamais réellement pardonné d'avoir provoqué la bagarre qui avait coûté la jambe à leur frère aîné – il suivait chacune des crises de fièvre de Michael avec une angoisse croissante. Il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu évoquer le jardin du sorcier et ses plantes médicinales, presque comme une blague, dans les dizaines d'idées saugrenues qu'il avait inventées pour sauver leur frère… Rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait sérieusement considéré cette option.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas, tenta le jeune homme. Notre frère aîné, Michael, il…

— Oui, oui, je sais déjà tout, le coupa l'enchanteur, son regard s'adoucissant d'un cran. Un sauvetage qui tourne mal, infirme pour la vie, mourant, c'est une tragique histoire. Je ne suis pas sans pitié : s'il avait pris la peine de frapper à ma porte pour me demander une de mes herbes pour soigner votre frère, je lui aurais cédé de bon cœur. Il n'est pas dit que Métatron ne sache pas se montrer altruiste de temps à autre.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, connaissant suffisamment son frère pour savoir que l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

— Balthazar est… il est un peu impulsif mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de vous nuire ou de vous insulter, je vous le promets. Il a juste agi par loyauté.

— Oh, c'est la loyauté qui la poussé à écraser mes superbes jonquilles alors, ironisa Métatron en levant son doigt d'un air courroucé. Tout va bien si c'est la loyauté, n'est-ce pas ? Il a jugé que son frère était suffisamment important que pour écraser mes fleurs mais je devrais lui pardonner, je suppose, s'il est si loyal ? La vie est précieuse pour moi, enfant, et celle de mes précieuses jonquilles ont autant de valeur que les jours de votre pauvre frère.

Castiel en pensait tout le contraire mais il se garda bien d'exprimer sa pensée, se souvenant à temps qu'il avait affaire à un puissant sorcier. Assez puissant pour anéantir sa famille d'un revers de la main – à peine l'idée lui effleure-t-elle l'esprit qu'il regarde au sol, soudain horrifié. Et si… il n'a tout de même pas ?

— Vous… vous l'avez tué ? hoqueta le glaneur. Et… et les autres aussi ?

A son grand soulagement, Métatron hocha la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr que non, voyons, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je lui ai même permis de rentrer à temps à la maison, pour qu'il puisse guérir votre frère malade. Il va bien au fait. Sa fièvre est tombée presque instantanément. Il a même pu se lever – étonnant, hein ? Mes plantes font vraiment des merveilles. J'en suis tellement fier.

Castiel se retint de hurler et de se jeter sur le vieux bonhomme. Il se fichait bien de savoir à quel point les plantes du sorcier était exceptionnelles, il voulait savoir où était sa famille, que diable !

— Mais Michael n'est plus là ! Et Balthazar non plus ! Vous lui avez permis de le sauver pour tous les punir ensuite ? Je ne comprends pas.

Métatron croisa les bras, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je venais uniquement pour ce bon à rien de voleur au départ mais ton autre sœur, la petite rousse à la langue bien pendue, n'a pas vraiment été d'accord avec le principe de « se taire et laisser les choses arriver » alors j'ai décidé de donner une leçon collective.

Le récit n'étonnait guère Castiel – Anna pouvait se montrer plus sanguine encore que Balthazar et nul doute que la famille s'était rangée derrière leur sœur, chacun prêt à défendre leur frère s'il le fallait. Il mourait d'envie de connaître le sort que le sorcier leur avait réservé mais il préféra ne pas presser sa chance, conscient de la précarité de sa situation. Curieusement, son silence lui valut un sourire de la part du vieil homme.

— Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, Castiel. Tu sais apprécier les histoires.

— Je vous en prie, supplia l'interpellé. Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à ma famille.

— Sèche tes pleurs, ils vont bien, le railla Métatron. C'est peut-être toi le plus malchanceux des sept, somme toute faite, vu comment tu as manqué toute l'agitation. Je ne leur ai fait aucun mal mieux, je leur ai donné l'occasion… d'étendre un peu leurs horizons.

— Ce qui veut dire ? le coupa le jeune homme, agacé par les charades de l'enchanteur.

— Ce qui veut dire que si tu comptes un jour partir à la chasse aux oiseaux, je ferais attention de ne viser aucun cygne.

Castiel cligna des yeux, certain d'avoir mal entendu avant de baisser son regard vers le bas. Les petites plumes blanches et les objets renversés qui constellaient le sol prenaient subitement tout leur sens alors que la vision de larges oiseaux cherchant à tout prix à prendre leur envol dans un espace aussi étroit prenait forme dans l'esprit du glaneur.

— Vous avez changé mes frères et sœurs en cygnes ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

— Tous les six, du blond grincheux à la petite brune.

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de s'indigner devant la fierté évidente qui lissait les traits du sorcier. Ses frères et sœurs étaient des oiseaux. Sa famille entière était composée d'oiseaux. Et lui qui avait pensé que sa soirée se terminerait avec un bol de bouillon et un sommeil lourd…

— Je peux payer, proposa Castiel en décrochant la bourse qu'il portait au flanc et en la tendant stupidement vers le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est à vous si vous acceptez de le retransformer en humains. Je vous en prie, je suis sûr que mon frère a retenu la leçon, il ne touchera plus jamais à vos plantes.

Métatron contempla la bourse un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, mon enfant ! Si je voulais de l'argent, je le ferais pousser moi-même et je ne vivrais pas dans une cabane recluse au fond des bois… Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir un beau jardin et qu'on me laisse en paix. Je n'aspire à rien de plus que la tranquillité au milieu de ma belle forêt.

— Dans ce cas, je peux vous aider à réparer les torts de Balthazar. Je suis doué avec les plantes. Je peux les faire repousser en échange de leur transformation.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser approcher de mes précieux plans de lavande ! répliqua l'enchanteur en claquant sa langue contre son palais, comme si Castiel venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement inepte. Je ne te veux pas plus dans mes plates-bandes que je ne voulais ton frère – je te veux juste hors de ma vue, toi et ta famille d'imbéciles. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne devrais te changer en oiseau pour compléter le portrait.

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux. Il était encore humain, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Métatron d'achever sa vengeance ?

— Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? demanda-t-il, conscient d'être un brin provoquant.

— Parce que tu ne m'énerves pas autant que ton insupportable famille. Tu as même tenu ta langue quand tu as pensé que la vie de ton frère valait plus que celle de mes jonquilles chéries, je suis presque impressionné. Je pense que je t'aime bien, mon enfant, conclut le sorcier en lui pinçant la joue.

— Je ne tiens pas à rentrer dans votre petit jeu ! rétorqua Castiel en reculant. Est-ce que je pourrais revoir ma famille ou non ?

— Je ne les ai pas retenus ici, vois-tu, ils se sont envolés de leur propre chef. Et je me trouve encore généreux : je leur ai offert le ciel ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient envie de revenir vivre dans cette fange que vous appelez « maison » ?

Castiel pinça les lèvres avec force, à deux doigts de se jeter au sol et de supplier pour la libération de sa famille, au diable sa dignité. Il ne tenait plus à dissimuler quoi que ce soit – il s'offrait au regard narquois du sorcier, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant.

— Je vous en prie, ils… ils sont tout ce que j'ai. S'il y a un moyen que je puisse les revoir, un seul, je vous en supplie, dites-le-moi.

Métatron leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser les mains avec découragement, visiblement agacé par la ténacité de son interlocuteur.

— D'accord, d'accord, puisque ma bonté est sans limites, je concède à passer un accord.

— Je ferais n'importe quoi, promit Castiel. Nommez votre prix, il sera le mien.

— Je ne partirais pas en besogne si vite, mon garçon. Vois-tu… Au plus profond de la forêt, il y a des buissons de ronces, piquetés d'épines pourpres.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu ces buissons en passant à travers la forêt les jours où le torrent qui coulait non loin de leur hutte était à sec et qu'ils avaient eu besoin de rejoindre la rivière : ils poussaient paresseusement le long du chemin, forçant parfois les charrettes et les voyageurs à faire un petit détour pour les éviter.

— Bien, tu les connais, répondit Métatron avec un sourire. Ce sont des mauvaises herbes, vois-tu – de très mauvaises herbes, à vrai dire. J'évite en général de parler des plantes en mal mais c'est la triste vérité : il y a de la méchanceté dans leurs tiges et elles causent du tort à toute la végétation alentours. Cela me désole de voir ma belle forêt devenir la cible de graines si mal intentionnées. J'aimerais plus que tout les voir disparaître.

Le paysan ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. Sûrement, la tâche ne pouvait pas être aussi aisée que d'arracher des buissons de ronces ? Où était l'embrouille ?

— Je peux les arracher, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, proposa-t-il prudemment.

— Crois-tu que je n'aie pas déjà essayé ? rétorqua l'enchanteur avec un geste négligent de la main. Enfin, j'ai envoyé d'autres pour les arracher. Mais ces ronces sont coriaces et elles continuent de repousser aux mêmes endroits, peu importe le nombre de serviteurs que j'envoie pour m'en débarrasser. Têtues petites mauvaises herbes. Je soupçonne un de mes rivaux de les avoir plantés là pour me donner des tracas.

— Que faut-il faire alors ? Les brûler ?

Métatron toussa lui lança un regard ébahi avant de répondre sèchement, visiblement offusqué par sa remarque.

— Et risquer que le feu se propage dans ma superbe forêt ? Risquer que mes belles plantes brûlent pour que je sois débarrassé de ces maudits buissons ?! Pauvre fou ! Tu es bien aussi idiot que ton frère, va ! Cela ne marcherait pas. Ils sont protégés par une puissante magie, supérieure à la mienne. Difficile à contrer.

Castiel soupira, ennuyé. Évidemment, cela n'allait pas être si facile.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Le seul moyen de les faire disparaître pour de bon est de faire de leur destruction un acte de pragmatisme – créer quelque chose d'utile à partir de leurs ronces, en gros. Ces saletés ne mourront que si elles ont une bonne raison de le faire, ce que je peux comprendre.

Le sorcier se fit pensif, ses doigts passant nonchalamment dans son bouc.

— Il me semble qu'il y a six buissons en tout. Si tu les arraches et que tu fabriques des tuniques à partir de leurs feuilles, cela suffira à les tuer définitivement… et ne t'inquiète pas pour la magie, je veillerai à ce que chaque chemise soit enchantée. Si tu parviens à confectionner ces vêtements d'ici trois ans – trois ans, cela devrait largement suffire – et à les faire enfiler à ta petite famille de volatiles, je te garantis qu'ils redeviendront humains.

Castiel pouvait fabriquer six chemises en quelques mois – il avait appris à réparer des vêtements avec Hannah, même si ses travaux en couture laissaient parfois à désirer. Toutefois, un détail le fit se récrier contre la proposition.

— Ces plantes sont vénéneuses, argua-t-il. J'ai déjà vu des passants tomber malades en ne faisant que les frôler et vous voudriez que je les arrache à la main ? C'est ridicule. Je ne pourrais pas les manipuler assez longtemps pour les transformer en tissu.

— Hmm, je t'ai dit que ces plantes étaient des petites saletés, répliqua Métatron, toujours nonchalant.

Toute la rage que Castiel contenait depuis le début de leur échange fit soudain irruption avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il avait fait un pas vers le sorcier et le toisait de toute sa taille, les poings serrés par la fureur.

— J'en mourrais. Je ne survivrais pas la semaine si je manipule ces plantes et mes frères et sœurs resteront des cygnes pour l'éternité ! Ce n'est pas un marché que vous proposez, c'est un meurtre.

Les yeux de Métatron se teintèrent de colère et Castiel se rendit soudain compte qu'il venait de commettre l'erreur qu'il s'était promise de ne pas commettre : il en avait oublié à quel point le magicien était dangereux, tout cela parce que ce dernier s'était montré affable.

— Je crois que je préférais quand tu tenais ta langue, mon garçon. Te voilà aussi insolent que ta grande sœur, fit le sorcier en claquant sa langue contre son palais de manière désapprobatrice. Mais je peux remédier à cela… Si tu acceptes mon offre, si tu tiens à revoir tes frères et sœurs autrement qu'en levant la tête, tu devras le faire sans prononcer un seul mot, sans parler ni écrire. Non pas que je pense que tu saches écrire mais un peu de zèle ne fera pas de tort.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, une réplique cinglante au bout des lèvres, avant de la refermer, envahi par le découragement. A quoi bon ? Le marché était foncièrement injuste. En admettant que le poison des ronces ne le tue pas, il abîmerait ses mains et le laisserait trop faible pour qu'il puisse espérer travailler et se nourrir correctement le temps de confectionner les chemises. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se résoudre à poursuivre sa vie en abandonnant ses frères et sœurs à leur triste sort ? Pour Castiel, le choix n'en était pas vraiment un.

— Très bien, répondit-il en serrant la mâchoire. J'accepte ton marché.

Métatron lui lança un petit sourire et vint presser son pouce contre la gorge du jeune homme. Aussitôt, Castiel vit un flash de lumière blanche traverser son champ de vision, si violent qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour les protéger. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lumière avait disparu et le vieil homme face à lui était en train de rajuster son col le plus tranquillement du monde.

— Cela veut dire que le sort est en place, expliqua-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chaumière avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le jeune paysan, une lueur terrible dans le regard.

— Ah et autre chose, Castiel, prévint-il sur un ton glacial qui tranchait considérablement avec sa cordialité passée. Ne songe même pas à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. C'est à cause de ta famille que cette histoire fâcheuse est arrivée et tu es celui qui devra réparer leurs torts. Les épines te couperont les mains quand tu les travailleras et si ce n'est pas ton sang qui se mêle au tissu, tout ce que tu obtiendras sera un cygne affabulé d'une grossière chemise de ronces.

Castiel le regarda disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avec des yeux éteints. Même s'il avait pu parler, il ne connaissait personne qui aurait été susceptible de lui prêter secours. Ses journées se divisaient respectivement entre son travail aux champs et le voyage entre la ferme Mc Leod et sa chaumière, ce qui ne lui laissait pas exactement le temps de former des amitiés. Les seuls êtres qui avaient de l'affection pour lui étaient en train de voler au-delà des nuages, bien loin – peut-être avaient-ils fui la région, désireux d'échapper à la colère du sorcier.

Au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Et quand Castiel aurait fini de succomber au poison des ronces, peut-être finiraient-ils par tirer une quelconque joie de leur malédiction. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à profiter de leurs ailes.

Peut-être qu'ils parviendraient à vivre une vie meilleure sous la forme de cygnes que celle qu'ils avaient vécu en étant des humains.

Mais Castiel finirait par mourir seul. Il ne les reverrait jamais. Plus de gentilles piques, de sourires complices, de cheveux tirés ou d'étreintes profondes, plus de regards fiers ou de petits mots d'attention, plus rien de l'amour simple qui avait uni leur fratrie à travers la faim, la misère et l'infirmité de leur aîné. Le jeune homme se laissa choir sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de pleurer amèrement, souhaitant avec une force rageuse que Métatron l'eût lui aussi changé en oiseau.

Face au misérable destin qui s'offrait à lui, tout lui semblait soudain préférable, même la perspective d'une existence sous la forme d'un cygne.


	2. L'Ermite

**Crédits -** Eric Kripke.  
 **Base -** Supernatural.  
 **Rating -** M  
 **Avertissements -** Contenu sexuel. Mineures descriptions de violence. Référence à la mutilation permanente d'un personnage mineur. Mention implicite de violences faites à des enfants. Léger Castiel/Crowley.

 **Note -** Bon, en fait, j'ai foiré mon coup, j'ai donné à Castiel sept frères et soeurs et non six dans le premier chapitre. Comme ils ne jouent pas un rôle très important dans le grand tissu de cette histoire, j'ai décidé de rééditer ce chapitre en supprimant Lucifer; il ne manquera à personne dans cette fic et n'avait aucune réplique ni utilité. Voilà, voilà. Désolée s'il va vous manquer mais en ce qui me concerne, ben, c'est pas vraiment grave s'il n'est pas là. Et puis ça laisse l'ocassion à d'autres anges de briller un peu... bon, surtout par leur absence. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Ozel**

* * *

 _Deuxième partie - L'Ermite_

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Castiel avait pondéré toute la nuit qui avait suivi et avait fini par décider de confectionner une chemise à la fois, espérant de toute son âme qu'il aurait la force de survivre à la première récolte et qu'une fois qu'il serait parvenu à filer les ronces pour en faire de la laine et à réaliser un vêtement à peu près correct, il aurait eu le temps de guérir afin de recommencer sa tâche laborieuse. Ce n'était pas idéal mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue : arracher toutes les ronces d'un coup le conduirait inexorablement vers une mort certaine et sa famille devrait alors passer le reste de leur vie sous la forme de cygnes.

L'idée même lui arracha des larmes de découragement.

Il s'était mis à l'ouvrage dès le lendemain, désireux d'échapper au silence qui oppressait sa mansarde jadis si pleine de bavardages et de vie. Plusieurs fois durant la journée, il s'était surpris à se mordiller les lèvres, un mot presque formé dansant sur le bout de sa langue ses dents avaient retenu avec violence son désir de parler pour se donner du baume au cœur, mordant sans pitié dans sa langue pour se faire taire. Pendant un terrible instant, il envisagea de se coudre les lèvres pour se soustraire définitivement à la tentation de prononcer un mot mais la perspective de la douleur qu'il devrait s'infliger pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant le dissuada de poursuivre.

Il n'avait pas exactement besoin de se torturer davantage en se soumettant à une souffrance inutile.

Les plantes étaient en effet bien plus horribles que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un simple toucher le brûlait autant qu'une giclée d'eau bouillante et les tiges glissaient entre ses mains gantées, sifflant et crachant leur poison avec malveillance lorsqu'il parvenait à en arracher une. Les gants fins de Castiel, incapables de le protéger décemment du poison, furent dévorés en quelques heures et avant que le soleil ne soit à midi, ses mains était couvertes de coupures qui avaient pris une couleur violacée inquiétante.

Il lui fallut un jour entier pour déraciner le premier buisson et pour que ses feuilles puissent s'assécher sous le soleil brûlant.

L'esprit embrumé par la fièvre que le poison et la soif avaient causée, le glaneur se surprit à se demander si Michael avait ressenti une pareille douleur lorsqu'on avait dû lui amputer la jambe ou même s'il avait passé ses derniers jours en tant qu'humain paralysé par une fièvre similaire. L'idée lui semblait relativement étrange : toute sa vie durant, Castiel avait connu Michael comme un homme solide et implacable, le pilier sur lequel leur famille s'était reposée après la mort de leurs parents, et même sa blessure n'avait pas réussi à changer cette impression. L'imaginer diminué par la fièvre, faible et fatigué, lui fit prendre conscience de la précarité dans laquelle leur famille s'était retrouvée jusqu'à hier : il avait été trop absent pour s'en rendre compte et nul doute que Raphaëlle avait tenté de le préserver mais il ne faisait plus doute que leur frère aîné était probablement à l'article de la mort lorsque Balthazar avait pris la décision de voler les plantes médicinales du jardin de Métatron. L'urgence de son geste prenait un sens douloureusement nouveau qui laissait au plus jeune un vague goût amer au creux de la gorge.

Lorsque le soleil se mit à amorcer sa descente, Castiel se traîna avec effort jusqu'au village dans l'espoir de s'attirer la miséricorde des honnêtes gens. Il ne cherchait pas à demander de l'assistance dans sa tâche – une telle tentative les condamnerait et Castiel le savait parfaitement – mais la moindre petite aide serait bienvenue, qu'il s'agisse d'herbes médicinales pour apaiser les brûlures qui écorchaient ses paumes, de tissu pour confectionner une nouvelle paire de gants ou d'un repas chaud.

Il n'y trouva aucune aide. Des amis et connaissances, des glaneurs et laboureurs avec qui il avait jadis travaillé, des anciens employeurs, des familles qui avaient profité des soins de Raphaëlle ou avaient apprécié les ouvrages de couture d'Hannah, un village entier de gens que Castiel avait connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance – ils lui jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil avant de fermer leurs portes à la hâte, expliquant avec regret qu'ils étaient désolés pour Castiel et qu'ils auraient bien voulu l'aider mais qu'ils savaient tous reconnaître une malédiction quand il en voyaient une et qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de la personne qui l'avait lancée. Le pauvre homme dut serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots rageurs devant ce nouveau revers de malchance : il savait que la réputation de famille avait souffert de l'incident que Balthazar avait causé et de la maladie de Michael mais se retrouver rejeté par tous sans avoir la moindre chance de plaider sa cause lui causait une douleur aussi atroce que celle causée par les épines vénéneuses.

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois en une journée, il souhaita avoir tenu sa langue devant le sorcier. S'il n'avait pas joué les insolents et avait accepté les termes du marché sans l'insulter, il aurait pu expliquer aux autres villageois que son mutisme n'était pas une maladie causée par une malédiction et alors, peut-être que son sort aurait été moins difficile à supporter. Mais se lamenter en silence ne lui servirait à rien et ses larmes ne lui attireraient aucune forme de pitié il les essuya avec colère, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par le découragement.

Castiel dépensa l'argent qu'il lui restait pour acheter une miche de pain à un boulanger suffisamment désespéré pour accepter son offre et reprit son chemin vers sa masure d'un pas fatigué. Ses mains se remirent à saigner sur le chemin du retour, leur couleur violine ayant laissé place à un teint jaune et peu engageant tandis que du pus s'écoulait paresseusement des blessures. Lorsque le glaneur fut enfin arrivé chez lui et qu'il eût avalé de quoi calmer sa faim, le désespoir le gagna à nouveau, encouragé par sa fièvre montante.

Il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer sur son misérable sort il préféra se recroqueviller sur sa couche et fermer ses yeux brûlants en attendant que l'inconscience le trouvât.

La situation était alarmante. L'avance qu'il avait reçu du seigneur Crowley ne lui permettrait pas de survivre bien longtemps et il n'avait plus aucun espoir de trouver du travail aux champs, pas avec des mains aussi faibles que celles d'un nouveau-né. Sa famille n'avait aucune économie devant elle, tout l'argent qu'ils gagnaient étant consacré aux dépenses que demandaient les soins de Michael et Castiel ne possédait aucun talent qui lui aurait permis de survivre tout en confectionnant les chemises, aucune aptitude particulière pour la médecine, le braconnage ou la couture. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus un sou pour acheter son pain et il devrait se sustenter avec ce qu'il trouverait dans les bois, en espérant ne pas s'attirer les foudres des seigneurs à qui appartenaient les terres ou, pire encore, de Métatron lui-même.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le poison finirait de l'achever avant la fin de la semaine, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le jour suivant fut pire encore.

Castiel se réveilla à moitié délirant, son corps en nage et son sang battant à ses tempes, presque comme s'il s'était mis à bouillonner. Il parvint à se lever au prix d'un effort colossal et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le ruisseau qui dévalait à l'orée du bois après avoir avalé une bouchée du pain rassis qu'il avait acheté la veille.

L'eau fraîche fit du bien à ses muscles engourdis et à ses mains blessées dont l'aspect jaune et violine ne s'était pas amélioré avec la nuit. Le tremblement de ses membres, bien qu'il fût moins violent que la nuit précédente, persistait et lorsqu'il fût enfin parvenu à sa destination, le soleil était déjà trop haut dans le ciel à son goût. Un long soupir lui échappa tandis que son regard retombait sur le tas de feuilles intouché qui l'attendait nonchalamment sur le bord du chemin.

Le jeune homme retroussa ses braies et se remit à l'ouvrage.

Il y passa une nouvelle journée, ses pieds écrasant les feuilles séchées jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent réduits à un tas de lin informe. Le poison que ses mains n'avaient pas absorbé la veille lui perçait les pieds, dévorant ses semelles comme il avait dévoré ses gants et le laissant pieds nus et ruisselants de sang avant que le soir ne fût tombé le glaneur dut interrompre sa tâche plus d'une fois pour éponger ses talons, glapissant de douleur à chaque fois qu'il en retirait une épine. Alors qu'il parvenait au bout de sa pénible tâche, taraudé par la faim et la fièvre, Castiel sentit soudain ses pieds se dérober sous lui et son champ de vision devint noir.

Il reprit connaissance le nez plongé dans un monticule de terre, la vue tremblant sous l'effet du poison et un bruit sourd bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il se remettait sur ses genoux au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'aperçut que la poussière sous lui tremblait _véritablement_ et que le bruit sourd qui pulsait contre ses tempes devenait de plus en plus distinct au lieu de s'atténuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son caractéristique de sabots martelant le sol résonna dans le sous-bois et Castiel vit alors quatre superbes chevaux apparaître au bord du chemin.

Il retint un rire angoissé, persuadé que le poison des plantes venait enfin de lui arracher sa dernière once de raison. Voir des cavaliers se promener dans la forêt était un rare spectacle et la plupart du temps, lorsque cela se produisait, il s'agissait de patrouilles de gardes nonchalants. Or, le petit groupe qui s'avançait le long du sentier n'avait rien d'un détachement ordinaire de militaires ennuyés : leurs vêtements étaient beaucoup trop précieux et fins pour appartenir à des gardes et les épées qui pendaient à leurs ceinturons rutilaient avec flamboyance.

Les expériences de Castiel avec la noblesse étaient drastiquement limitées et ce n'était certainement pas le seigneur Crowley qui se serait soucié de lui donner des leçons de bienséance. Pour être honnête, Castiel ignorait si le seigneur Crowley aurait été de bon conseil – tout suzerain qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins un petit seigneur de province et il était évident que le rang des inconnus qui étaient arrivés à la hauteur du jeune paysan surpassait en tous points celui de n'importe quel modeste seigneur que Castiel pouvait prétendre avoir côtoyé. Il fut soudain content d'être déjà prostré au sol et pencha sa tête afin d'imiter ce qu'il espérait être une courbette convaincante.

— Holà, mon brave ! lui lança un cavalier monté sur un étalon à la robe noire avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la silhouette prostrée du pauvre glaneur.

Lequel cligna bêtement des yeux, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol. Pas de doute, il avait perdu bel et bien perdu l'esprit.

— Je suis navré de vous importuner, l'ami, continua l'inconnu avant de descendre de sa monture avec un geste souple et élégant. Je… c'est horriblement gênant, à dire vrai, mais cela fait des heures que moi et mes hommes tournons en rond dans cette forêt sans en voir la fin. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de prendre ce chemin et j'ai cru que couper par les sous-bois nous ferait gagner du temps. Visiblement, je me suis trompé et je ne suis pas fier de le reconnaître.

Castiel tenta de se redresser mais ne parvint qu'à lever péniblement la tête.

L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était grand, trop grand pour que Castiel puisse distinguer convenablement ses traits depuis là où il était. A quatre pattes dans la terre, ruisselant de sueur et de sang, le regard embrouillé par la fièvre, il était conscient qu'il devait offrir une image particulièrement pitoyable. Ce qui – pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer – ne découragea pas son interlocuteur le moins du monde.

— Il est inutile de vous prosterner ainsi, mon ami, poursuivi l'étranger avec douceur. Vous êtes le premier homme que nous avons croisé depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt et vous êtes peut-être le seul capable de nous indiquer le chemin – je vous promets que si vous nous apportez votre aide, ce sera moi qui me prosternait devant vous et non l'inverse, mon brave homme.

— Votre Grâce, s'exclama un des cavaliers restés en selle, visiblement outré par la proposition, vous n'y songez pas ! Cela serait indigne de votre rang !

Sa « Grâce » ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour réclamer le silence, se contentant de faire un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. Le geste suffit à faire taire le cavalier mais pas à dissiper la tension diffuse que Castiel sentait monter au sein du groupe.

Il devait probablement faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

Au prix d'un lourd effort, Castiel parvint à se redresser sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, l'inconnu se fendit d'un glapissement surpris avant de mettre un genou en terre, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du blessé afin qu'il ne s'écroulât pas une seconde fois dans la terre.

— Mais vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant avec précautions les mains de Castiel entre ses propres doigts gantés. Ces plaies sont récentes… Que s'est-il passé, mon brave ? Avez-vous été attaqué ?

Le glaneur secoua la tête, incapable de faire mieux. Dans cette position, il pouvait mieux distinguer les traits de l'inconnu et il se demanda jusqu'à quel point le poison lui embrumait l'esprit. L'homme qui examinait ses paumes avec une agitation étrange n'était pas seulement riche et puissant : il était également extrêmement beau, au-delà même de ce que Castiel aurait pu imaginer à ses heures perdues.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le vert et le bleu au gré de la lumière qui dansait à travers les branches des arbres. Son nez était droit et bien dessiné, ses lèvres plus fines qu'un fil de soie et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air volontaire que venaient adoucir des cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés. Le seul défaut de ce tableau idéal était l'inquiétude qui transpirait de son expression et Castiel se surprit à se demander à quoi l'étranger ressemblait quand il souriait.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda ce dernier, même si la réponse devait sans nul doute lui sauter aux yeux. Il gratifia le paysan d'une petite secousse, probablement afin de l'empêcher de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Castiel éprouva une bouffée de gratitude pour l'inconnu. Après avoir passé une soirée entière à chercher du soutien et du réconfort auprès de gens qu'il avait autrefois appelé « amis » en vain, voilà que le premier étranger sorti des bois venait à son secours sans aucune hésitation. Et à en juger par la gravité et la noblesse qui transpirait de son attitude, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de vraiment important.

Pourquoi un homme pareil s'abaisserait à apporter son aide à quelqu'un comme Castiel, ce dernier n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait pas décemment rester amorphe comme un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau : il ferait mieux de se rendre utile, ne serait-ce que pour remercier son mystérieux inconnu de l'avoir soutenu.

S'appuyant sur l'étranger malgré lui, Castiel parvint à se relever avec difficulté. Ses pieds tremblants se dérobèrent à nouveau sous lui mais au lieu de retomber face contre terre, il sentit un bras lui enserrer la taille tandis que son sauveur passait sa propre tête sous l'épaule du glaneur, le portant ainsi jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche afin qu'il puisse s'y retenir. Le paysan lui décrocha un sourire empli de gratitude et pointa un doigt tremblant vers la gauche.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : pointer du doigt en silence et espérer se faire comprendre. Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Votre majesté, reprit le cavalier qui avait pris la parole quelques minutes plus tôt, vous ne devriez pas le toucher ainsi. Il est sale, probablement malade – qui sait ce qu'il a attrapé en vagabondant dans les sous-bois ? Je doute qu'il puisse nous être d'un quelconque secours.

— Dans tous les cas, il reste un sujet, répondit l'inconnu avec fermeté, comme si cela expliquait tout.

— Et vous êtes le _prince_. Vous ne devriez pas vous abaisser à lui adresser la parole.

Le prince se retourna vers l'escouade, le front plissé par l'agacement.

— C'est un de mes sujets et il est pratiquement à l'agonie. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus important que le protocole en ce moment ?! Et si vous avez un autre commentaire à faire qui ne soit pas une suggestion sur la façon de lui venir en aide, sire Brady, ajouta-t-il en direction du cavalier qui avait ouvert la bouche comme pour protester de nouveau, vous serez prié de laisser ce pauvre homme emprunter votre cheval et de trouver le chemin de la sortie vous-même.

La menace suffit à lui clouer le bec mais pas à faire disparaître l'éclair de colère qui brilla dans ses yeux.

— Je suis Sam, reprit l'homme qui empêchait Castiel de s'effondrer d'un ton doux. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

Le jeune glaneur secoua la tête, navré de ne pas pouvoir en faire davantage. Il entendit un des cavaliers ricaner au-dessus d'eux mais un regard acéré du prince le fit taire sur-le-champ.

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Sam en appuyant sa main sur son torse pour l'aider à se redresser. Le contact était solide et apaisant Castiel se concentra sur la chaleur de la paume contre sa tunique, laissant la douleur qui lui engourdissait les membres se dissiper dans le confort que lui procurait ce simple toucher. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son esprit s'était un peu éclairci et il tendit à nouveau son doigt vers la gauche, espérant se faire comprendre un peu mieux cette fois-ci.

— Cet homme est visiblement un simplet, Votre Majesté. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions en tirer grand-chose, lança un autre homme. Sa voix n'avait rien de l'acidité condescendante du premier il semblait au contraire profondément désolé pour Castiel.

Le prince plissa les lèvres, son regard oscillant entre la direction que pointait le blessé du doigt et la poitrine haletante de ce dernier. Il retourna à nouveau la tête vers son escouade et s'adressa à l'homme qui venait de parler.

— Andy, descends.

— Quoi ? Mais je…

— Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ton cheval, j'aimerai juste vérifier quelque chose. Descends, suis cette direction et vois si tu peux trouver un chemin ou quelque chose qui nous aidera.

Andy plissa la bouche mais s'exécuta, confiant les rênes de sa monture à l'un de ses camarades avant de s'aventurer dans les fourrés, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Lorsque sa silhouette eut disparu dans les brouillasses, Sam se retourna vers Castiel et s'adressa à nouveau à lui d'une voix très douce :

— Me direz-vous ce qui s'est passé, mon ami ? Vous avez l'air en piteux état. Nous avons d'excellents guérisseurs au palais. Ils pourront vous soigner s'ils connaissent la cause de votre mal.

Castiel se dégagea doucement de la poigne du prince et se pencha assez bas pour ramasser une poignée de feuilles qu'il avait essayé de transformer en lin. Aussitôt, une voix aigüe s'éleva du groupe de cavaliers – le jeune paysan mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme blonde aux cheveux coupés courts.

— N'y touchez pas, Votre Majesté ! s'écria cette dernière, alarmée. Je connais cette plante : son poison est fatal, même à petites doses !

— Mais pourtant, il la tient dans sa main, défendit Sam avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh ! C'est à cause de cette plante que vous êtes malade ? Vous l'avez touchée ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Le prince pencha la tête, la confusion visible sur tout son visage.

— Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ?

— Je pense qu'Andy avait raison, votre Grâce, intervint le dernier cavalier en étouffant un ricanement. Le bougre m'a tout l'air d'être un simplet. Il n'y a rien à en tirer.

— En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit, répondit l'interpellé en ressortant des fourrés derrière lesquels il avait disparu. Il y a un chemin juste un peu plus loin, votre Altesse.

Le sourire que Sam lança à Castiel lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

— Vous connaissez le chemin pour sortir d'ici, pas vrai ?

A nouveau, il ne put qu'opiner du chef. La joie qui avait illuminé momentanément le beau visage du prince s'assombrit et il lui jeta un regard rempli de souci avant de lever la main, lui frôlant la gorge du bout des doigts.

— Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés, mon ami. Vous ne pouvez pas parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel secoua la tête, sa main se pressant gentiment contre celle du noble. Il réalisa aussitôt qu'il était en train de toucher une personne royale avec ses paumes sales et purulentes et la relâcha immédiatement, honteux de son geste impulsif. Si le prince lui en tint rigueur, il n'en montra pas un signe.

— Alors il ne sert à rien de s'attarder dans cette forêt. Pouvez-vous monter à cheval ?

Il n'était jamais monté sur un cheval de sa vie. En posséder un était un luxe que sa famille ne pouvait pas rêver de s'offrir et même durant son travail dans les fermes McLeod, le travail avec les chevaux était une tâche que personne n'aurait confié à un misérable glaneur tel que Castiel. Il pouvait nettoyer une écurie ou nourrir un cheval mais en monter un n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Encore une fois, Castiel secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Son ignorance ne découragea pas Sam pour autant.

— Ça ne fait rien. On va y aller à pied. Menez la marche, je vous soutiendrai.

Trop ébahi pour songer à protester, le glaneur ramassa les tiges qu'il avait étalées sur le sol et les plaça dans sa besace avant de se mettre à marcher vers le sentier, son poids soutenu par un homme qui aurait dû lui cracher dessus au lieu de lui venir en aide. Le claquement régulier des sabots qui résonnaient derrière lui ainsi que la présence solide et chaude du prince qui le portait à moitié eurent tôt fait de plonger son esprit dans une douce torpeur qu'il accueillit avec gratitude.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés en vue du village, la vision de Castiel était tachée de dizaines de petits points noirs et son souffle était rauque et rapide. Il ignorait comment il avait fait pour retrouver le chemin sans se perdre, guidé uniquement par son instinct et les souvenirs de centaines de fois où il avait remonté le chemin de terre familier. Les jeux qu'il avaient partagés avec Balthazar et ses sœurs étant enfant lui revinrent en mémoire avec une violence qu'il n'avait pas attendue il se plia en deux sous l'impact, le cœur soudainement écrasé par le chagrin.

Oh ! Comme ses frères et sœurs lui manquaient _terriblement_.

— Courage, lui souffla le prince avec inquiétude. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Un carrosse les attendait à l'entrée du village, préparé sous la demande d'un cavalier qui les avait devancés aussitôt sortis de la forêt – lequel des quatre, Castiel aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Il était trop consumé par la douleur et la fièvre pour faire attention à autre chose qu'au soutien ferme et chaleureux du prince ainsi qu'aux promesses que ce dernier lui chuchotait à chaque avancée qu'ils faisaient.

Castiel fut installé sans difficulté sur un siège, aidé de Jake, le dernier des cavaliers, et de Sam lui-même, lequel entra à son tour dans l'attelage et referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls. Alors que le convoi démarrait, le prince prit la main du paysan et la serra contre sa poitrine sans la moindre répugnance pour son apparence peu ragoûtante.

— Vous pouvez vous reposer, mon ami, tout ira bien, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire. Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez soigné et pris en charge dès que nous arriverons au palais. J'en fais la promesse.

Sa voix était pleine de bonté et bien que rien de ce qui venait de se produire ne fit sens dans la tête embrumée de Castiel, ce dernier n'avait pas le courage de questionner davantage sa bonne fortune.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule du prince et cessa de lutter contre l'inconscience.


	3. La Roue de Fortune

**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke.  
 **Base** \- Supernatural.  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Contenu sexuel. Mineures descriptions de violence. Référence à la mutilation permanente d'un personnage mineur. Mention implicite de violences faites à des enfants. Léger Castiel/Crowley.

 **Note** \- Qui profite du NaNo pour avancer sur cette fic ? C'est bibi ! On découvre un peu plus Sam, un nouveau personnage débarque et je sais pas vous, mais ça sent la romance qui commence. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Ozel**

* * *

 _Troisième partie - La Roue de Fortune_

Pendant un moment d'éternité, Castiel crut que la mort avait fini par l'emporter.

Ses esprits lui revinrent progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les ombres au-dessus de ses paupières grandissaient et rapetissaient. Tout autour de lui semblait flotter dans une brume grise et chaude, à l'image d'un cocon qui se serait refermé sur son corps malade pour le protéger du dehors hostile. La douleur du poison des ronces s'était apaisée comme par miracle, laissant ses mains et ses pieds bienheureusement engourdis quoiqu'enflés. Lorsqu'il tenta de remuer, il découvrit que si ses muscles étaient raidis et fatigués, épuisés par l'effort qu'il avait, le reste de ses blessures semblait guéri. La fraîcheur qui entourait son front lui signala également que la fièvre l'avait quitté. Il n'y avait toutefois pas lieu de confondre la torpeur maladive de laquelle il s'éveillait doucement avec les bras apaisants de la mort : aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Castiel était encore vivant.

Ce dernier laissa un soupir lui échapper, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et le dépit. Non pas qu'il fût animé par le désir de trouver la mort malgré son malheur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la prolongation de son tourment devait régaler le sorcier Métatron qu'il soupçonnait être à l'origine de sa situation actuelle. Qui d'autre en effet aurait eu les moyens de panser aussi efficacement ses plaies et de faire tomber sa fièvre ainsi que l'audace de venir à son secours ? Castiel ne connaissait personne qui possédât un tel pouvoir, excepté le sorcier lui-même. A tous les coups, il devait gésir dans son antre.

Le bruissement d'une voix le sortit de sa rêverie morbide et le paysan mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Au prix d'un effort, il parvint à distinguer un flot de paroles au milieu des inflexions masculines qui provenaient de l'autre extrémité de la pièce dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait.

— C'est une sorte de poison très puissant mais relativement facile à combattre, Votre Majesté, disait la voix d'un homme au ton calme et posé. Si on parvient à le neutraliser et à administrer l'antidote à temps, le corps développe lui-même une résistance à la plante – cela veut dire qu'il lui sera impossible de retomber malade s'il se pique à nouveau sur ces ronces.

— Alors il ne risque plus rien ? demanda une autre voix, grave et riche qui sonnait vaguement familière aux oreilles de Castiel.

— Rien, Monseigneur. Votre guide a eu de la chance que vous l'ayez trouvé à temps et que vous ayez pu l'amener aussi rapidement au château. Le poison est rapide, d'autant plus lorsque son corps a absorbé une dose de toxine contenue dans un buisson entier. La plupart des gens qui ont le malheur de se frotter à ces ronces finissent par mourir avant que l'on puisse leur administrer le remède.

Castiel frémit, ses souvenirs jusque-là embrumés s'éclaircissant au fur et à mesure que le premier homme parlait. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il était allongé sur un lit et non dans un brouillard cotonneux et que la voix qui annonçait sa guérison n'avait rien en commun avec le ton nasillard et grinçant du sorcier qui avait causé sa mauvaise fortune. Si ce que l'étranger disait était vrai, alors le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas halluciné les chevaux qui avaient fait irruption au milieu du sentier ni le magnifique prince qui était venu à son secours.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas retenu dans l'antre d'un sorcier malfaisant ou de retour dans sa misérable chaumière – non, il était dans un palais.

La voix familière, que Castiel reconnaissait maintenant être celle du prince, se fit à nouveau retentir, animée cette fois-ci par un tremblement subtil. Le blessé se força à ouvrir une paupière et parvint à distinguer vaguement les traits de son sauveur qui se retournait vers le dernier occupant de la pièce, un homme de petite taille engoncé dans la robe vert pâle caractéristique des guérisseurs.

— Merci, Kevin. Merci de l'avoir soigné. Je… J'étais persuadé qu'il allait…

— Vous ne devriez pas vous tourmenter en ressassant ce qui n'est pas arrivé, Altesse, vous savez que ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé, le réprimanda l'étranger avec douceur. Il y eut un petit bruit sourd et étouffé par le bruissement de vêtements, comme si on avait tapoté la paume d'une main contre un bras ou une épaule dans un geste de réconfort avant que le silence fut à nouveau brisé par la voix douce du guérisseur.

— On dirait qu'il se réveille, Monseigneur. Je vais vous laisser. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'assistance.

La vue de Castiel cessa de trembler juste à temps pour qu'il puisse distinguer une tignasse de cheveux noirs disparaître derrière le panneau d'une simple porte de bois avant que le visage du prince ne fassent irruption dans son champ de vision. Le paysan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de chasser les dernières traces de confusion et constata avec une pointe d'effarement que la fièvre n'avait nullement embelli les traits de son sauveur. Au contraire, maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de l'épuisement qui lui brouillait la vision, le noble lui apparaissait plus beau encore, ses traits fins et honnêtes dessinant un visage superbement viril qui aurait fait tourner la tête de n'importe quelle demoiselle ou damoiseau.

Bien malgré lui, le blessé sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

— Bonjour, mon ange. Bien dormi ? demanda le prince en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

Monange ? Castiel fronça les sourcils, incapable de reconnaître ce mot : était-ce un prénom ? Un surnom ou un sobriquet ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le ton qui l'avait prononcé lui semblait si doux que cela n'avait guère l'air d'une insulte. Le paysan secoua toutefois la tête, bien décidé à faire comprendre à son bienfaiteur qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne. Il réalisa brusquement ce qui avait dû se passer et on cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine : il ignorait comment mais le prince avait dû le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre et il serait probablement jeté hors du palais dès que ce dernier se rendrait compte de sa mégarde. La gorge nouée par cette nouvelle inquiétude, il tenta de se lever pour s'expliquer auprès de son sauveur.

Mal lui en pris car la pièce se mit à tanguer brutalement autour de lui et une vague de nausée lui creusa l'estomac. Une main douce mais ferme le repoussa avec gentillesse vers le lit où Castiel se laissa tomber mollement, soudain sans force. Au-dessus de lui, le prince reprit la parole, son sourire ayant disparu pour laisser place au souci.

— Du calme, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets, continua-t-il avec la même douceur. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton prénom mais il fallait bien que je t'appelle par quelque chose, non ? Au moins le temps que tu te réveilles…

Castiel se laissa border, terrassé par l'épuisement et la confusion qui s'étaient éparés de son esprit. Il brûlait d'envie de demander au prince – Sam, il lui avait dit s'appeler Sam – si ce dernier n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de rester au chevet d'un paysan sans le sou et à moitié mort d'empoisonnement mais le sort l'empêchait de souffler le moindre mot. Ce qui ne lui semblait plus être une si mauvaise chose tout à coup – après tout, il avait été suffisamment insolent pour mettre en colère un sorcier, mieux valait ne pas retenter l'expérience sur un prince. C'était un tour à finir exilé du royaume ou enfermé à tout jamais dans un cachot sans lumière.

Le noble-né continuait cependant de parler, bienheureusement inconscient du tourment silencieux qui animait le convalescent.

— Peut-être que tu pourrais m'écrire ton prénom ? suggéra-t-il en arrangeant les oreillers de telle sorte que le pauvre homme puisse se redresser dans son lit. Je ferai amener du parchemin et une plume, une bouteille d'encre, tout le nécessaire…

Castiel détourna le regard, les joues brûlant cette fois-ci sous l'effet de la honte, et fixa ses mains entourées de pansements. Même sans la clause du sortilège qui lui interdisait d'avoir recours à l'écriture, il aurait été incapable d'épeler son prénom. Aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'avait recours à l'écriture et ils étaient bien trop pauvres pour posséder le moindre matériel ou se payer les services d'un écrivain public. Les rares fois où Castiel avait eu l'occasion d'observer un manuscrit s'étaient déroulées lors de ses rendez-vous avec le seigneur Crowley et tout ce qu'il avait pu y voir ressemblait à un ensemble de points, de traits et de lignes sans queue ni tête.

Tout de même… La situation était d'autant plus humiliante que Sam était parfaitement conscient de cette réalité. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour se rendre compte de sa bourde et marmonner entre ses dents :

— Oh, bien sûr, je suis stupide, évidemment que tu ne sais pas écrire…

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais le discours du prince le blessait.

Celui-ci se rendit manifestement compte de l'agacement de son interlocuteur car ses joues s'empourprèrent à son tour et il eut tôt fait de se confondre en excuses, butant sur chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :

— Pas que… Je ne voulais pas… Loin de moi d'assumer que tu étais capable d'écrire ou non, je voulais juste…

Il se tut et se frotta la nuque, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux auburn au passage avant de reprendre avec un air horriblement gêné :

— Je suis désolé, vraiment… D'habitude, je ne suis pas comme ça mais c'est la première fois que je parle à un…

Sam plissa les lèvres, visiblement à la recherche d'un meilleur qualificatif que « pauvre » ou « paysan » pour désigner Castiel. Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il ne trouverait rien de satisfaisant, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se fendit d'un regard piteux.

— Vraiment, désolé… il faut que tu saches que je suis conscient que chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche est complètement déplacé, là.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet à l'idée qu'un simple glaneur comme Castiel puisse entre fâché contre lui pour quelques mots maladroits, ce qui arracha au concerné un petit rire incrédule. Il y avait quelques jours encore, il se couchait le ventre vide au fond de sa bicoque misérable, rejeté par tous et privé de sa famille et aujourd'hui, la seconde personne la plus puissante de tout Paradaisia se confondait en excuses à son chevet par crainte de l'avoir offensé. Le souci du prince de rester dans les bonnes grâces d'un miséreux comme lui était aussi étrange que charmant et bientôt, le rire discret se transforma en un gloussement que Castiel peina à étouffer.

Devant la bonne humeur manifeste du blessé, Sam sembla se détendre.

— Je pourrais t'apprendre, avança-t-il, sa voix portée par une excitation nouvelle. A écrire, je veux dire. Et à lire aussi, évidemment. Enfin, si tu veux bien. Ou alors, peut-être pas moi. Les barbes de la cour seraient probablement meilleurs professeurs.

Le fou rire silencieux de Castiel se laissa mourir entre ses doigts alors qu'il observait son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds. Le sortilège de Métatron l'empêchait d'apprendre à écrire mais lire ? C'était un souhait qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer, conscient de sa pauvreté et de l'accès limité au savoir et aux ressources – un glaneur perdait son temps à chercher à savoir lire et écrire, surtout avec une famille de six à nourrir. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête pour indiquer son accord, s'empêchant par la même occasion de penser qu'il ne resterait probablement pas assez longtemps au château pour voir ce rêve se réaliser. Quel que fût le sentiment qui poussait le prince à rester à son chevet – que ce fût la gratitude d'avoir été sauvé des bois, la pitié devant son sort déplorable ou la simple curiosité – cela ne durait probablement pas longtemps et le pauvre homme ne tarderait pas à être renvoyé dans sa chaumière avec pour seule compagnie les ronces qu'il devait arracher et le silence qu'il avait juré de garder.

Sam pressa une main contre son torse et pencha la tête en avant, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage et cacher son sourire au reste du monde – sauf à Castiel. Il se sentit tout à coup incroyablement privilégié, comme s'il était devenu le propriétaire d'une immense fortune.

— Je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler « mon sauveur », bien que ce soit approprié. Et vu que tu ne peux ni parler, ni écrire, je vais devoir deviner ton nom… Hmm, peut-être que je devrais passer en revue tous les prénoms de l'alphabet jusqu'à ce que je le trouve… est-ce que c'est Aaron ?

Castiel pouffa et secoua la tête. Sam lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous finirons bien par trouver. Voyons… Adam ? Non ? Tant mieux parce que mon demi-frère s'appelle comme ça, ça aurait été bizarre… Adrian ? Adrien, plutôt ? Ou Alan ? Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'un Alan… Aloïs ?

Le glaneur laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans le duvet des oreillers, son regard se promenant paresseusement sur la silhouette de son hôte. Il serait probablement sur pied et en route vers sa chaumière dès le lendemain alors quel mal y avait-il à profiter de l'attention du prince pendant qu'il la retenait encore ?

* * *

Castiel mit plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir remarcher sans que ses blessures le fissent souffrir le martyre. L'inaction était contraire à ses habitudes : d'ordinaire, il se levait avant l'aube et marchait jusqu'à atteindre les champs où il était attendu avant de travailler toute la journée et de faire le voyage en sens inverse jusqu'à s'écrouler enfin d'épuisement sur sa couchette. Rester alité lui rappelait le désagréable souvenir de Michael après son amputation, pâle et secoué par la fièvre, et avec ce souvenir s'accompagnait inévitablement l'angoisse liée aux chemises de ronces qu'il aurait dû être en train de tricoter pour sa famille. Cependant, malgré ses inquiétudes et son agitation, Castiel ne niait pas qu'il était probablement en train de vivre les jours les plus heureux de son existence.

Non seulement le duvet sur lequel il couchait était plus moelleux et souple que toutes surfaces sur lesquelles il avait dormi dans sa vie mais en plus, il avait été habillé dans des vêtements fabriqués dans une soie fine dont un seul fil devait probablement coûter plus d'une année de gages. Il était nourri régulièrement de soupes de légumes frais et de jus de fruits tout juste cueillis et pressés : aucun de ses repas n'était rassis ou à moitié pourri, aucune de ses portions n'était rationnée. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il eut l'impression de pouvoir manger à sa faim.

Kevin le guérisseur s'occupait quotidiennement de panser et de laver ses blessures qu'il enduisait ensuite d'un baume frais afin de calmer l'irritation résiduelle. Il expliqua avec patience à son patient que sa magie bienfaitrice avait ôté le poison du corps de Castiel et que le reste de la guérison viendrait avec le temps. La tunique verte qu'il portait en tous temps indiquait son appartenance à l'ordre des médecins tandis l'emblème noir qu'il portait sur l'épaule trahissait son affinité pour la magie. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Raphaëlle dont la connaissance des plantes médicinales lui avait taillé une solide réputation d'herboriste ni à Tessa, l'apothicaire du village, ni même aux charlatans qui couraient les chemins en prescrivant des remèdes chers et inutiles contre le mauvais œil ou la goutte – Kevin était un sage, de ceux dont Castiel n'avait entendu parler que dans les contes ou les légendes que Michael avait l'habitude de raconter.

Pourtant, il ne ressemblait absolument à une figure mythique ou légendaire. Kevin était quelqu'un d'aussi normal que Castiel, malédiction mise à part : c'était un jeune homme facétieux qui n'hésitait pas à se plaindre de l'état agité de son patient ou de se moquer gentiment de celui-ci pour s'être coupé sur un buisson d'épines vénéneuses. On avait du mal à deviner la puissance qui se cachait derrière son visage jeune et énergique, à moins de l'apercevoir à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'il se penchait sur ses patients, un halo blanc et chaleureux pulsait depuis ses paumes et transformait blessures fatales en cicatrices affadies, maladies mortelles en rhumes bénins.

Castiel était à la fois rendu fasciné et inconfortable par le spectacle. Voir des lacérations profondes se résorber à toute vitesse avait de quoi couper le souffle à n'importe qui et il en venait à se demander ce qu'une telle magie pourrait accomplir pour Michael… cependant, le souvenir du sort lancé par Métatron était trop cuisant sur sa mémoire à vif. Il était évidemment très reconnaissant envers Kevin de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort lente et douloureuse – il ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de le manifester avec des gestes enthousiastes et des regards emplis de gratitude – mais la simple vue de la magie lui rappelait le sinistre sort qui l'attendait au-delà de ces murs.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser trop souvent.

Fort heureusement, les visites quotidiennes de Sam s'étaient avérées une distraction bienvenue. En plus de Kevin et des serviteurs chargés de veiller sur son rétablissement, le prince mettait un point d'honneur à le visiter chaque jour pour s'asseoir à son chevet et lui faire la conversation. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, se tracassait sur l'état de ses bandages ou sur son agitation croissante et se réjouissait de le voir reprendre des couleurs. Parfois, il restait à son côté durant des heures à lui décrire la vie au château ; parfois, il passait en coup de vent juste avant les repas pour s'informer de l'état de santé du convalescent et repartir sitôt qu'il s'était assuré que ce dernier était en bonne voie de guérison. Ces heures en tête-à-tête étaient rapidement devenues les meilleures de Castiel ait jamais vécues et chaque moment d'attention que Sam lui portait donnait au jeune glaneur l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Le matin du cinquième jour, Castiel fut réveillé par la sensation persistante de doigts caressant ses cheveux et par le son d'une mélodie chantonnée contre son oreille. Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'étirer et de faire craquer ses jointures engourdies par l'inaction.

— Tu es réveillé, mon ange ?

L'interpellé battit des paupières en direction de Sam et lui répondit en hochant la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le noble était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à deviner son nom en cherchant dans l'ordre alphabétique mais, chose étrange, il finissait toujours par revenir à ce sobriquet affectueux dont Castiel ignorait la signification. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de vouloir la connaître un jour.

— Kevin m'a dit que tu serais en état de repartir aujourd'hui, déclara Sam avant de retirer sa main perdue dans les cheveux du paysan. C'est… Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Un pli déformait ses lèvres, pas assez prononcé pour se transformer en grimace mais suffisant pour faire froncer les sourcils du convalescent. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses oreillers et reposa ses bras au-dessus de sa couverture, à quelques centimètres de ceux du prince. Il mourait d'envie de lui prendre la main, de la serrer dans la sienne mais se retint – c'eût été de la folie.

Une douce et tendre folie mais une folie quand même.

— Tes proches doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter… Si tu veux que nous leur fassions parvenir un message, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution… même si ça risque d'être difficile de les rassurer sur ton sort sans connaître ton prénom.

Castiel soupira et secoua vaguement la tête. Il ignorait comment faire comprendre à Sam qu'aucune famille ne l'attendait là-dehors, ni même ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses frères et sœurs s'étaient probablement envolés vers de meilleurs horizons, abandonnant leur benjamin au triste sort auquel il s'était lui-même condamné.

Il était seul.

Enfin, plus si seul que ça…

— Où est-ce que nous en étions restés… Bruno ? Non, on avait déjà fini les B. Alors, voyons, les C… Caden ? Oh, j'espère que ton prénom n'est pas Cain ?!

Castiel connaissait un Cain. Il s'agissait d'un vieil ermite grincheux qui vivait à l'orée de la forêt et qui avait, on ne savait pas quel miracle, réussi à dompter les abeilles les plus agressives de la région. En contrepartie, celles-ci lui fournissaient un miel d'une qualité telle qu'on le pensait porteur de propriétés curatives : en effet, d'aussi loin que Castiel se souvienne, le vieil apiculteur avait toujours respiré la santé et se montrait parfois aussi vigoureux qu'un jeunot au sommet de sa forme. La chose était assez singulière pour qu'on le crût un peu sorcier.

Raphaëlle s'en était fait une accointance, malgré les médisances des commères du village. Sa sœur aînée était une âme robuste à qui les ragots ne faisaient pas peur et contre toute attente, le vieux Cain était parvenu à développer un semblant d'affection toute paternelle pour elle, allant même jusqu'à lui céder des flacons de miel à prix réduit – une faveur qu'il n'aurait rendu à personne d'autre.

Et pourtant, il avait détourné le regard avec commisération lorsque Castiel était venu mendier à sa porte.

Le paysan plissa la lèvre avec amertume et secoua la tête. Le souvenir des yeux emplis de pitié que le vieil ermite avait posé sur lui l'avait assombri. Le prince remarqua son changement d'humeur soudain et posa une main solide et chaude sur celle du malade, l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées amères.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en esquissant un sourire crispé. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Castiel fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour balayer la gêne qui avait envahi le beau visage du noble. Les excuses que celui-ci lui présentaient étaient ridicules – comment aurait-il pu seulement deviner que la mention d'un nom allait raviver les blessures du glaneur ? – mais les entendre fit à Castiel un bien qu'il n'avait pas escompté. Le prince lui rendit un nouveau sourire, moins crispé, mais toujours exempt de la bonne humeur qui l'avait animé jusque-là. Au contraire, ses traits paraissaient plus sérieux que jamais.

— Tu sais… commença-t-il, je suis sûr que tu as quelque part où aller. Qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi là dehors et que tu leur manques. Mais si je me trompes, si ce n'est pas… ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que tu peux rester, quoi qu'il en soit. J'irais parler à Dean – au roi, je veux dire. Je suis certain qu'il te laissera rester ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir, de retourner dans… là où je t'ai trouvé.

Sam baissa les yeux et ajouta d'une voix sourde.

— Si tu le faisais, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre et haussa les épaules, indécis. Le prince l'avait définitivement rencontré alors qu'il vivait les pires instants de sa courte existence mais il ne s'imaginait pas vivre autrement. La vie que Sam avait si peur de le voir reprendre était la seule qu'il avait jamais connue et il avait beau être extrêmement reconnaissant pour les soins, les serviteurs à l'écoute de ses moindres désirs, les trois repas par jour et les journées entières passées à se reposer sur le lit le plus moelleux et confortable qu'il ait jamais connu, le glaneur savait pertinemment que cette nouvelle vie douce et agréable ne pouvait pas durer.

Bon sang, il avait déjà trop de mal à croire que quelque chose d'aussi bon puisse être réel alors… permanent ? Rester au château indéfiniment tenait presque de l'histoire à dormir debout !

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'offre était extrêmement tentante. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était immunisé au poison contenu dans les épines des ronces, il avait une chance de sauver sa famille. Et puisque ses mains et ses pieds continueraient de saigner à chaque fois qu'il filerait les buissons pour en faire du lin, il ne pourrait plus chercher du travail et gagner un salaire – pas avec des mains en permanence blessées. S'il pouvait rester au château, le temps pour lui de confectionner les chemises… cela pourrait faire toute la différence.

Le glaneur soupira, le cœur alourdi.

La proposition n'était pas sans risque. La façon dont le prince Sam le regardait en ce moment même ressemblait davantage à une condamnation à mort qu'à la salvation qu'il avait promise – Castiel sentait déjà son propre cœur vaciller à l'idée de se séparer définitivement de l'homme qui avait gagné son amitié en si peu de temps et pourtant, l'idée de rester auprès de lui le remplissait d'une terreur sans nom. Comme s'il était déjà condamné, peu importait son choix.

Oh, il se connaissait assez pour reconnaître le danger de ses propres émotions. Il avait déjà eu des inclinations de ce genre, des faiblesses de cœur sur quelques garçons de passage – d'ici quelques mois, le penchant doux qu'il ressentait pour son sauveur se serait transformé en une affection tangible et brûlante. Et s'il se surprenait à toucher Sam comme on toucherait un amant, s'il se surprenait à l'embrasser ou à le caresser de manière intime, c'en était fini de lui.

Après tout… Sam était un prince et il n'était personne.

Et même cela ne l'empêcherait pas de franchir le cap, le moment venu.

Peut-être… peut-être pouvait-il se permettre de rester suffisamment longtemps, le temps de coudre six chemises à partir des ronces ? Juste le temps de s'assurer que sa famille soit saine et sauve et après… qui pouvait savoir ? Peut-être que Sam se serait lassé de lui avant même que tout cela ne soit terminé , peut-être qu'il le renverrait dans sa chaumière après quelques mois avec une excuse marmonnée entre ses dents…

Mais en attendant…

Le prince voulait qu'il reste.

Castiel avança sa main encore bandée en direction de son sauveur et la posa à plat sur son cœur. Sam l'avait touché ainsi lors de leur rencontre, l'avait relevé de la boue dans laquelle il s'était effondré et avait pressé une main ferme contre sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait du premier contact solide et chaleureux que Castiel avait reçu après avoir été si cruellement séparé de sa famille – ou peut-être était-ce simplement à cause de Sam – quoi qu'il en soit, ce toucher avait rappelé à Castiel les étreintes qu'il avait partagées avec ses adelphes, depuis les embrassades courtes mais fermes de Michael aux câlins exubérants et affectueux d'Hannah.

Il lui avait rappelé la maison.

Le blessé n'avait peut-être pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment mais il espérait de tout cœur que le prince comprenait son message. Qu'il comprenait que, désormais, sa maison était là où que Sam veuille qu'elle soit.

Pour aussi longtemps qu'il le désire.

Le prince laissa son regard tomber sur la main qui recouvrait son cœur et se fendit du sourire le plus radieux que Castiel eût jamais vu, le soulagement apaisant la tension qui avait animé son corps jusqu'à maintenant. Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix de nouveau guillerette :

— Nous irons voir le Roi aujourd'hui.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête, soudain paniqué par la déclaration. Le Roi ? Aujourd'hui ?! Il était hors de question qu'il parle à un roi ! Pour l'amour du ciel, il était hors de question qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce qu'un roi ! Il était glaneur, voyons !

— Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, pouffa Sam, complètement indifférent à sa détresse. Nous ferions mieux de t'arranger un peu avant, d'accord, Caleb ?

Le paysan lui jeta un regard mortifié.

— Un coup d'essai. Charles est un nom bien plus joli que Caleb, pour tout dire. Charles ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, guère amusé par la reprise du jeu des prénoms, mais se laissa toutefois emmener hors de son lit sans broncher, soutenu par le bras ferme du prince autour de son dos.

— On finira bien par trouver, ne t'en fais pas.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais Castiel se prit à y croire.


	4. L'Empereur

**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke, Grimm.  
 **Base** \- Supernatural.  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Contenu sexuel. Mineures descriptions de violence. Référence à la mutilation permanente d'un personnage mineur. Mention implicite de violences faites à des enfants. Léger Castiel/Crowley.

 **Note** \- Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Cette fic prend son temps mais elle est garantie de qualitey. On rencontre enfin Dean, Lisa et une antagoniste évidente. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Ozel**

* * *

 _Quatrième partie - L'Empereur_

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie et engagés dans un long et étroit couloir qui menait probablement aux pièces principales du château, Castiel se rendit brutalement compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien vu de l'endroit qu'il n'osait pas encore appeler « maison ». Les sols étaient en pierre lustrée et sombre (était-ce du marbre ?) et on croisait des armures rutilantes et ornées de blasons tous les vingt mètres le long des couloirs, comme si ces dernières gardaient silencieusement l'endroit. Sam ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'admirer le décor, tirant sur sa main avec insistance avant de ralentir brusquement, se morigénant à voix basse de faire ainsi marcher le blessé sur ses pieds encore douloureux.

Comme cela était vite devenu leur habitude, le silence de Castiel fut compensé par le babillage incessant de Sam qui se fendait de commentaires et d'anecdotes à propos des endroits du château et de l'histoire que recelait les murs de pierre. Le glaneur le suivait, complètement absorbé par le prince et sa conversation – un souvenir par-ci, un détail historique par-là – si bien qu'il se rendit à peine compte que son hôte avait fait halte devant une porte finement ouvragée, située au milieu du couloir.

— On y est, déclara Sam, un peu essoufflé par la marche. Ce sera ta chambre à partir de maintenant. Elle est plutôt petite, c'est vrai, mais elle est juste à côté de la mienne alors j'avais pensé…

Les joues du noble s'empourprèrent sous l'effet de la gêne alors qu'il s'effaçait devant le paysan, laissant à ce dernier le loisir de découvrir ses nouveaux appartements.

— J'avais pensé que cela te rassurerait si jamais tu avais un quelconque besoin – comme je suis juste à côté, je ne serais pas loin – et une fois que tu seras plus à l'aise avec le château, tu pourras choisir une chambre plus spacieuse, évidemment, ce n'est pas ça qui manque…

Intrigué par la soudaine timidité de son bienfaiteur, Castiel poussa la porte… et manqua de s'étrangler sous le choc.

La chambre qui se trouvait derrière était au moins cinq fois plus grande que la chaumière dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie ! Le lit lui-même lui paraissait plus large que leur unique pièce à vivre, sans compter le luxe qui transpirait de chaque meuble présent dans la pièce – et tout cela était à lui ? Une chambre entière de cette taille rien que pour une personne, alors qu'on aurait pu y loger toute sa famille confortablement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ?! Et Sam pensait qu'il finirait par exiger une chambre _plus grande encore_?

L'idée en elle-même le faisait rougir d'indécence. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Castiel secoua la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière mais le prince lui agrippa la main avant qu'il ne puisse songer à s'enfuir dans le dédale des couloirs.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon ange ? demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux. La chambre ne te plaît pas ?

L'emploi du surnom le fit hésiter – il ignorait toujours ce que cela voulait dire mais la prévenance avec laquelle le prince le prononçait lui donnait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur. Comment trouver les gestes pour expliquer à Sam que la taille même de la pièce le faisait rougir, lui qui avait vécu dans un taudis toute sa vie ? Comment expliquer au prince qui avait choisi de le recueillir, de le soigner, de l'héberger sans demander la moindre contrepartie que sa générosité devenait extrêmement difficile à accepter ?

Pour la millième fois, Castiel maudit son stupide toupet. S'il n'avait pas tenu tête à Métatron, il aurait peut-être eu de quoi résister face à l'expression misérable qui s'était dessinée sur les traits du jeune noble mais le regard que lui lançait ce dernier donnait l'impression au glaneur qu'il venait de donner un coup de pied à un chiot malade. Avec un soupir, il secoua légèrement la tête pour dissiper les craintes de Sam et se laissa entraîner à contrecœur dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Cette dernière ne contrastait pas avec le luxe qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir : partout où il posait les yeux, Castiel pouvait apercevoir des dorures, du velours ou d'autres tissus riches recouvrant les meubles, des tons chauds qui contribuaient à rendre l'espace accueillant. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, entouré de rideaux fins et chatoyants – son lit, apparemment. Le glaneur y jeta un coup d'œil effrayé, à moitié persuadé que le meuble se briserait en deux s'il ne posait ne serait-ce que le moindre doigt dessus.

Tout cela ressemblait à un rêve, une mise en scène aussi féérique que grotesque. Qui ne lui disait pas qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver depuis la chaleur de son lit à l'infirmerie, que les tissus doux et riches n'aillaient pas s'évaporer sous ses doigts lorsqu'il tenterait de les saisir, que les meubles ne se briseraient pas en morceaux au moindre frôlement ? Comment savoir si Sam était bien réel, bien en sa compagnie, en train de converser tout naturellement sur les portraits qui ornaient les murs délicatement ouvragés ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, assez violemment pour que le geste fisse mal. La pièce enchanteresse ne disparut pas dans un tourbillon froid et désolant. Il ne rêvait donc pas.

Tout cela – le lit, les meubles, les tapis – existait bel et bien. Et tout cela était à lui.

— Viens, continua Sam, complètement insensible à l'incrédulité de son invité. La salle de bains est par ici, ajouta-t-il en plongeant dans une petite alcôve discrètement encastrée dans un coin de pièce.

La salle de bains était au moins aussi grande que la chaumière dans laquelle Castiel avec vécu, avec deux petits bassins creusés dans le sol de pierre desquels s'élevaient un mince filet de vapeur. Une étagère de pierre polie était taillée dans le mur, révélant du tissu précieux, des éponges de différentes tailles ainsi qu'une collection de savons et autres huiles parfumées. Sur la margelle de chaque bassin, une pierre blanche et brillante trônait, jurant furieusement avec le décor foncé. Le prince se tourna vers son invité, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— N'hésite pas à prendre tout ce dont tu as envie, surtout. Le personnel de chambre veillera à ce que tu ne manques ni de linge ni de savon… et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'eau, elle est chauffée à l'aide d'un sort. Pour changer la température, tu n'as qu'à frotter cette pierre blanche : dans le sens de la course du soleil pour avoir de l'eau plus chaude et dans le sens inverse pour avoir de l'eau plus froide.

Castiel contempla les bassins sans masquer son envie. Son dernier bain s'était déroulé une semaine plus tôt et s'était résumé à une brève trempette dans l'eau froide et un peu vaseuse du ruisseau qui avoisinait sa chaumière, le tout accablé par la fièvre et par le soleil de plomb. Les assistants de Kevin avaient pris soin de lui à l'infirmerie mais être cloué au lit sans avoir la force pour tenir le linge humide qu'on lui passait sur le corps n'était pas une expérience extrêmement réjouissante. Alors, un bain dans une eau chauffée comme par magie avec la perspective de pouvoir se savonner avec une huile douce et parfumée ? Aux oreilles du glaneur, la proposition paraissait plus douce encore que la plus raffinée des musiques.

Sans réfléchir, ce dernier commença à rehausser la chemise de nuit qu'il portait avant de s'interrompre brusquement devant l'expression de surprise qui avait fait irruption sur le visage de son hôte.

La nudité n'était pas exactement un tabou pour Castiel : après tout, il s'était baigné dans le ruisseau à l'orée du bois toute sa vie durant, accompagné de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que de nombreuses familles du village. Il n'avait jamais eu à rougir de son corps dénudé, ni à détourner les yeux devant ceux de ses adelphes – la toilette était pour eux une affaire simple mais plaisante, dépourvue de la moindre touche d'intimité et encore davantage après la blessure de Michael.

Cependant, la gêne qui colorait les joues du prince alors que ce dernier détournait hâtivement le regard remplit brusquement le glaneur d'un sentiment de honte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, celui-ci laissa sa chemise retomber sur son torse et serra les poings : avait-il commis un impair irréparable en tentant de se dévêtir en face d'un membre de la famille royale ? Était-ce contraire à l'étiquette si chère à la noblesse dont il avait tant entendu parler lorsqu'il était au service du Seigneur Crowley ? Il ne doutait pas de la générosité de Sam mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce dernier était forcément à l'aise avec les manières rustres de Castiel. Et si sa méconnaissance des convenances finissait par définitivement exaspérer son sauveur, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Le prince s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, interrompant par la même occasion le flot de pensées de son invité, et commença à bégayer, le regard toujours rivé sur le mur de la salle d'eau.

— Euh, je. Oui, bien sûr, tu dois… vouloir prendre un bain. Seul. Sans moi qui… Je vais, hum. Je vais appeler, hum. Des serviteurs. Pour… t'aider à. Prendre un bain. Je… Je te laisse.

Castiel regarda son hôte fuir la pièce comme s'il était poursuivi par Métatron en personne et se demanda, une boule au ventre, s'il ne venait pas de gâcher toutes ses chances de briser la malédiction.

* * *

L'aide que Sam avait mentionnée frappa à la porte pile au moment où Castiel sortit de son bain. Le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de s'enrouler dans l'une des serviettes qui avaient été posées sur les étagères avant qu'une femme à la mine affable et vêtue d'une simple robe de couleur bleue fasse irruption dans la salle d'eau, une pile de linge entre les bras. En voyant le glaneur engoncé tant bien que mal dans le morceau de tissu, elle se mit à pouffer.

— Bonjour, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, une fois son amusement contenu. Je m'appelle Kelly. Le prince m'a demandé de vous assister dans votre toilette mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous en êtes tiré tout seul.

Castiel renifla, un peu effaré par les ordres de son protecteur. Il était peut-être convalescent mais il savait encore comment se laver tout seul, merci bien ! Kelly lui lança un sourire complice, ce qui acheva de dissiper son angoisse vis-à-vis de la réaction de Sam. Il avait beau ne pas connaître la jeune femme qui avait été affectée à son service – et à dire vrai, il avait encore du mal à digérer l'idée d'avoir une servante attitrée. Lui ! Castiel ! Pauvre glaneur sans famille et sans sou avait une femme de chambre ! – mais cette dernière lui était déjà sympathique.

— J'ai été chargée de vous apporter des vêtements, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le linge qu'elle portait dans ses bras, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'ils ne soient pas à votre taille… Les explications du prince ne m'ont pas été très utiles.

Le paysan haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser silencieusement et suivit la demoiselle hors de la salle d'eau. Kelly déposa les vêtements sur le lit et les déplia, les lissant avec expertise avant de prendre ceux qui lui semblaient convenir. Ayant fini de se sécher, Castiel hésita un instant quant à la marche à suivre : devait-il se déshabiller devant Kelly, au risque de provoquer une réaction de gêne similaire à celle du prince, ou attendre que celle-ci ait fini de s'affairer avant d'enfiler les habits qu'elle lui préparait ?

Les mains à nouveau pleines, la femme de chambre se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil impatient. Le glaneur considéra que le geste répondait à sa question et laissa tomber sa serviette humide sur le sol, toute pudeur envolée. Sans broncher le moins du monde face à son corps nu, Kelly se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, aidant Castiel à enfiler les braies et la tunique qu'elle lui avait choisie. Alors que la jeune femme s'affairait autour de sa charge, Castiel se prit à penser qu'elle avait sans doute vécu une vie semblable à la sienne et que par conséquent, la vision d'un homme nu ne lui inspirait pas le même dégoût qu'au prince. La gêne qu'il éprouvait d'avoir besoin d'une aide pour s'habiller se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte des arrangements que le vêtement nécessitait pour bien présenter Kelly pliait et dépliait les couches du tissu finement ouvragé d'une main experte, un léger sourire laissant transparaître sa gaieté naturelle.

Elle terminait les derniers ajustements, se félicitant à voix basse d'avoir choisi un vêtement qui convenait à la stature de Castiel, lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte, suivie de la voix familière de Sam.

— Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas fait de notre hôte une pelote d'épingles, j'espère, Mademoiselle Kelly ?

— Vous pouvez entrer, rétorqua la femme de chambre. Et ne soyez pas si mauvaise langue ! Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je crois qu'il serait impossible de le transformer en épouvantail… Votre Majesté, ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant Castiel d'un clin d'œil.

— Très convaincant, répondit le prince en entrant dans la chambre, arborant un sourire qui démentait immédiatement son ton faussement pincé. Je suis sûr que notre invité ici présent est impressionné par la déférence dont vous faites preuve à l'égard d'un représentant de la Couronne, Mademoiselle Kelly.

L'interpellée, loin de rougir devant la fausse remontrance, se fendit d'une petite révérence et quitta la pièce, non sans tapoter amicalement le bras du noble avant de partir. Le paysan observa leur échange d'un air perplexe : il avait certes été intime avec le Seigneur Crowley mais ce dernier n'aurait jamais permis que Castiel se montrât si familier avec lui, encore moins en présence d'autres personnes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un membre de la noblesse accepter d'une servante qu'elle le traitât de cette manière.

A dire vrai, c'était également la première fois qu'il rencontrait un membre de la noblesse prêt à descendre de son cheval pour porter à moitié un glaneur muet et brûlant de fièvre jusqu'au village voisin et à accueillir ce même paysan dans son château après l'avoir soigné, tout en le traitant comme un hôte de marque. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque prêt à faire un tel sacrifice pour un étranger pauvre et malade, noble ou pas.

Sam était… définitivement quelqu'un d'unique.

Le prince s'avança vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire que Castiel n'eut aucun mal à lui renvoyer. La gêne qui avait teinté leur dernier échange semblait s'être envolée dans le regard appréciateur que Sam lança à son invité.

— Il faudra faire quelques ajustements mais tu as l'air… enfin, ces vêtements te vont bien. J'ordonnerai qu'on en confectionne d'autres sur-mesure dès que Dean t'aura donné la permission de rester.

Castiel ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils, surpris d'entendre le prince prononcer le nom du souverain de manière aussi désinvolte. Son incrédulité transpirait visiblement de son visage car son interlocuteur se fendit d'un petit rire clair avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Castiel :

— Je sais, je sais, c'est fort cavalier de ma part mais je me dois d'abuser de mon privilège de petit frère parfois… Si l'occasion se présenter d'embarrasser Dean sans qu'il n'y ait de dommage collatéral, ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Le glaneur retroussa ses lèves. Le raisonnement se tenait : s'il avait été à la place de Sam et que Michael était roi, il était certain que ni lui ni ses frères ne se priveraient de le taquiner. Il imagina son aîné avec une couronne sur la tête et pouffa silencieusement devant le ridicule de l'image. Non pas que cela ne siérait pas à la personnalité du chef de leur famille, qui avait toujours endossé les responsabilités avec une aisance toute naturelle, mais tout de même…

Castiel chassa l'idée saugrenue de son esprit et se concentra sur le prince qui l'entraînait à nouveau à travers les longs couloirs du château, sans doute jusqu'à la salle du trône. _Le roi, ils allaient voir le roi,_ se rappela le blessé qui sentit une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le saisir à la gorge. Sam dut percevoir son malaise car il serra doucement la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, comme pour vouloir le rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, lui intima-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se déroulait une formalité et encore moins une formalité de type royal. Il oubliait peut-être un peu trop facilement que l'homme qui l'avait traîné dans les bois jusqu'à son village, avait assuré sa guérison et le prenait par la main pour lui offrir une chambre digne d'un duc était un prince mais faire face au souverain de tout Paradaisa, c'était autre chose. Comment allait-il réagir en voyant Castiel, un paysan malade et muet engoncé dans des vêtements bien trop riches pour lui ? Allait-il se moquer, rire devant son accoutrement, le renvoyer de là d'où il venait malgré l'assurance de Sam ? Allait-il se montrer cruel ou clément ?

Le glaneur déglutit mais repoussa vaillamment l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et continua de suivre son sauveur à travers une série de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous les uns aux autres. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le duo déboucha enfin dans un immense hall richement décoré qu'ils traversèrent rapidement pour parvenir devant une lourde porte flanquée de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Leur vision mit Castiel plus mal à l'aise encore mais Sam leur prêta à peine attention, les saluant d'un hochement de tête poli alors qu'ils s'empressaient de lui ouvrir la porte.

La première chose que Castiel vit, au-delà du tapis qui traversait la salle de part en part, fut un trône immaculé situé au milieu de la pièce, paré de dorures, sculptures et autres ornements que le paysan n'aurait jamais pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Le trône était placé sur une petite estrade autour de laquelle plusieurs gardes parés d'armures rutilantes, de telle sorte à attirer l'attention de toute personne pénétrant dans la pièce sur la personne assise dessus.

Le roi y siégeait, vêtu d'une parure qui aurait fait passer Sam pour un roturier et qui colora les joues de Castiel de honte. Les vagues rumeurs que le paysan avait entendues à son sujet ne lui rendaient guère justice : il était bel homme, autant que son frère, et son air grave transpirait de la grâce naturelle des dirigeants. Ses traits étaient plus doux que ceux de Sam, son teint pâle et ses cheveux clairs renforçant étrangement avec l'intensité de son regard d'opale.

A sa gauche, assise sur un trône plus petit mais tout aussi richement décoré, une femme d'une grande beauté scrutait également les nouveaux arrivants. Son teint chaud, ses yeux en amande et ses cheveux ébènes contrastaient vivement avec ceux de son mari – loin d'en faire une image mal assortie, les époux royaux semblaient être accordés dans leur dissonance, comme si leur apparence témoignait d'une complémentarité complice que leurs mains jointes trahissaient sans peine.

 _Ce doit être la reine_ , pensa Castiel en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la reine Lisa, en dehors de sa noble ascendance, et n'avait pas très envie de faire le moindre faux pas en se faisant remarquer d'elle.

A la droite du souverain, il y avait un autre trône de la même taille de celui de la reine, vide cette fois. Castiel se rendit compte qu'il devait sans doute s'agir de la place que Sam occupait lorsqu'il siégeait aux côtés de son frère mais le prince ne fit pas mine de vouloir s'y installer. Au contraire, il rejoignit la petite file de plaignants qui se pressaient au pied de l'estrade et fit signe à son compagnon de l'y rejoindre, attirant par la même occasion les regards incrédules des sujets qui attendaient de pouvoir présenter leurs doléances au roi.

Le glaneur essaya vaguement de suivre la plainte qui était adressée aux souverains en ce moment même, une histoire de clôture qui n'avait pas été placée au bon endroit et de vaches se retrouvant par mégarde dans le champ du seigneur voisin mais il était trop nerveux pour prêter attention à autre chose qu'à l'homme assis sur le trône central. Ce dernier tentait de faire bonne figure face à la femme qui lui contait son histoire d'un air énervé mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la plainte l'ennuyait profondément.

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur épouvantable, les plaintes se succédant sans répit sous le regard impassible des dirigeants, lesquels finissaient par promettre réparation à qui le demandait à demi-mots. Lentement mais sûrement, Sam et Castiel progressèrent dans la file jusqu'à ce que celui-ci aperçoive une femme se diriger vers la foule attroupée depuis le fond de la salle.

Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme qu'il lui ait été donné l'occasion de voir : son port altier et ses traits fins trahissaient sa haute naissance, sa démarche confiante et gracieuse rehaussait la courbure de sa bouche et son chignon austère achevait de coiffer son superbe visage comme une reine. Elle arriva à la hauteur du roi qui lui adressa un coup d'œil avant de déclarer :

— Ce sera tout pour le moment.

Les gens qui n'avaient pas eu droit à leur tour se mirent à protester mais se turent en voyant la femme rousse avancer d'un pas. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut pour s'adresser à la foule d'un ton sec et sévère :

— Il suffit. Sa Majesté continuera de recevoir vos doléances après avoir rassemblé le conseil et rompu son jeûne. Toutes les demandes seront entendues et traitées de manière équitable. En attendant, veuillez suivre les instructions données par les gardes jusqu'à ce que les portes de la salle du trône soient de nouveau ouvertes.

Vaguement mécontente, la foule se replia rapidement et repassa la grande porte, escortée par les gardes qui la refermèrent prestement derrière eux. Guère assuré, Castiel amorça un mouvement pour suivre les autres roturiers mais Sam lui agrippa le poignet et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'eux, la femme qui avait chassé les paysans, les époux royaux et les gardes postés de chaque côté de la rangée de trône. Le roi qui jusque-là avait gardé une expression impassible s'affala brusquement sur son siège et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

— Les jours de doléances publiques, quelle corvée ! s'exclama-t-il.

La reine soupira et se tourna vers son mari, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres. A première vue, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce genre de remontrance.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté, très cher. Il s'agit là des sujets de votre royaume, il est normal que vous vous montriez à l'écoute de leurs problèmes. N'est-ce pas là la marque des grands rois ?

— Bah, reprit le souverain, franchement désabusé, ce n'est là qu'une partie de nos sujets… ceux qui ont les moyens de payer pour mettre leur nom sur une fichue liste. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est de se plaindre de leurs malheurs insignifiants. Comme si un carré d'herbe mangé par une vache perdue allait changer quoi que ce soit à la vie du baron qui exploite le terrain !

— Nous devons agir avec sagesse, sire, répondit la femme rousse en claquant la langue contre son palais. Il s'agit de personnes puissantes, à la tête de milices suffisamment importantes pour mettre votre armée en difficulté s'ils le souhaitent. N'oubliez pas que votre dynastie est jeune et que les nobles qui convoitent votre position ne sont pas si rares. Ne pas être dans leurs bonnes grâces serait une erreur stratégique de votre part.

— Et en attendant, c'est le petit peuple qui souffre de cette bienveillance sélective ! trancha le roi en lançant un regard courroucé à son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci resta impassible face à l'éclat du souverain. Castiel retint son souffle, prêt à encaisser un nouvel accès de colère de la part du noble mais contre toute attente, les traits tirés de ce dernier se détendirent et il reprit d'une voix contrite :

— Veuillez me pardonner, Dame Abaddon. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui.

— Cela ne nous change guère des autres jours, intervint Sam, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel observa le prince avec des yeux ronds, effaré par son insolence. Certes, Sam était le prince mais s'adresser ainsi au monarque en présence d'une partie de la cour ? Et d'un étranger qui plus est ? Il ne se serait certainement jamais permis ce genre de familiarités, même si Michael avait été assis sur le trône !

Fort heureusement, le roi ne se formalisa pas du ton cavalier de son jeune frère. Au contraire, un sourire fatigué mais sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il levait les yeux vers son cadet.

— Une autre chose ne change pas ici et c'est bien l'attitude de morveux de notre royal frère. Le voilà qui daigne enfin se montrer, juste à temps pour le déjeuner ! Voilà une étrange coïncidence.

— Comme si j'étais le seul à avoir manqué les doléances matinales… rétorqua Sam en pouffant. Je ne vois pas mon neveu à tes côtés, Dean.

La reine pinça les lèvres. Castiel était incapable de dire si elle était contrariée ou amusée par le manque de cérémonie du prince.

— Benjamin s'entraîne aux armes en ce moment même, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Nous comptons sur sa présence en séance de doléances après le repas.

— Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, fit le prince, toujours aussi nonchalant. Rester assis sur un trône pendant des heures à écouter des gens se plaindre sans même pouvoir te gratter la barbe, ça n'a jamais été mon activité favorite.

Le monarque toussota et jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Castiel, lequel crut que ses entrailles venaient se liquéfier devant l'attention qui lui était soudainement portée. Sam ne s'en formalisa pas et lui fit signe de s'avancer, offrant sa paume comme pour apaiser son compagnon terrifié. Le paysan se demanda un instant s'il devait la saisir et décida de ne pas le faire, malgré son envie brûlante de se coller contre son protecteur et de disparaître. Il esquissa un semblant de révérence à la place et tenta de ne pas hurler de frustration lorsqu'il vit l'amusement se dessiner sur la figure du monarque.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, notre ami ici présent est muet. Il n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits que notre très estimé monarque s'ennuie comme une ménagère devant son linge sale lors des séances de doléances publiques.

— Contrairement à _certains_ , ce n'est pas une tâche que je peux me permettre d'ignorer, rétorqua le roi. Je n'aime pas cela plus que toi mais il y a…

— Des règles, l'interrompit Dame Abaddon d'un ton acéré. Il y a des règles à respecter et la présence de ce paysan dans la salle du trône en transgresse justement une. Se présenter ainsi au roi, c'est de l'ordre de l'insulte –

— Je pense être capable de juger par moi-même ce qui est une insulte ou non, la coupa le monarque d'un ton calme avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Sammy ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Cet homme nous m'a sauvé la vie et celle de mes amis, commença le prince. Nous étions perdus dans les bois à cause de ma mégarde et nous commencions à penser que nous ne rentrerions jamais au château quand nous avons croisé la route de ce brave homme qui nous semblait mal en point…

Sam se lança dans la suite de son récit, couvrant Castiel d'éloges plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Le glaneur n'en menait pas large, rougissant avec force à chaque fois que le noble s'attelait à décrire avec emphase son acte généreux – qui n'avait en soi consisté qu'à pointer dans la direction d'un sentier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut un silence très vite rompu par un reniflement dédaigneux.

— De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il ne vous a pas réellement sauvé la vie, votre Altesse, intervint la femme rousse d'une voix faussement onctueuse. Tout au plus, il a rendu la fin d'une journée désagréable moins pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait été si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé. On m'a rapporté qu'il se trouvait sur votre route par hasard et qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de pointer dans la direction du village le plus proche. Quelques mètres de plus et vous auriez trouvé le sentier tout seul, j'en suis sûre…

— Peut-être, Dame Abaddon, mais en attendant, il en est ainsi, rétorqua Sam, cassant.

Dame Abaddon fit la moue mais se tint coite. Le roi, pour sa part, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

— Le légendaire guide forestier muet… J'ai entendu cette histoire, oui, fit-il en esquissant un petit sourire. J'ignorais que vous résidiez encore au château ou j'aurais pris le temps de visiter votre chevet pour vous remercier d'avoir porté secours à mon frère. Vous avez ma gratitude, étranger.

Castiel regretta furieusement de ne pas avoir agrippé la main du prince lorsque ce dernier lui avait offerte. Sa gratitude. Le roi de Paradaisa lui offrait sa _gratitude_ ! Pour avoir accompli un acte que la moindre personne décente aurait fait à sa place ! S'il ne s'était pas déjà pincé des dizaines de fois depuis son réveil dans l'infirmerie du château, il aurait pu croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

— Il est resté convalescent un long moment. Les buissons de ronces l'avaient empoisonné, expliqua Sam en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à son invité. D'ailleurs, si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que… j'ai moi-même une requête à vous présenter, Majesté.

Dame Abaddon se raidit. Le roi fixa son frère un long moment sans rien dire avant de se fendre d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

— Je souhaiterai que cet homme puisse rester au château. Indéfiniment.

— Inadmissible ! s'exclama la rousse, sa voix grinçant comme un luth mal accordé. Un paysan invité au palais, à la table du roi ?! Le fait de l'avoir amené ici et de l'avoir sauvé est un remerciement bien suffisant pour avoir tiré du mauvais pas dans lequel vous vous êtes vous-même plongé. Faites appeler un attelage et renvoyez-le dans sa campagne, qu'on n'en parle plus !

— Vous avez dit vouloir alléger les souffrances de votre peuple, Votre Altesse, rétorqua Sam en ignorant superbement la noble dame. Vous avez dit vouloir vous soucier des petites gens, de leurs souffrances, de leur détresse. Mon ange est un de ces sujets : il est encore faible d'avoir combattu le poison et il n'a nulle part où aller.

— Mon ange ? reprit l'aîné, surpris.

Les joues du prince s'enflammèrent.

— Je veux dire… Il fallait… je n'ai pas encore deviné son prénom et il fallait bien que je… enfin, que je l'appelle… que je lui trouve un nom… quelque chose…

— Et tu as choisi ce surnom totalement par hasard, je suppose.

— Oui ! se défendit Sam, la nuque cramoisie.

Visiblement, le monarque connaissait lui aussi la signification de cet étrange mot car l'expression de son visage se fit soudain plus intense. Castiel eut la très nette impression que les yeux verts du monarque sondaient son cœur ce qu'il y vit dut lui plaire car il esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus franc encore.

— Je vois.

Il resta silencieux encore quelques minutes avant de hausser les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que ton « ange » reste au château aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. Ma reine, avez-vous une objection à ce que le nouvel ami de mon frère vive parmi nous ?

La reine haussa le coin de sa bouche. Son regard avait perdu toute trace d'agacement pour ne laisser place qu'à une pointe d'amusement elle prit le temps de contempler Castiel de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre d'un ton suave.

— S'ils ressemblent à celui-ci, Sam peut bien ramener tous les amis qu'il désire.

— Ma reine ! répliqua ce dernier, estomaqué.

Le couple royal éclata de rire devant l'air scandalisé du prince et échangea un regard complice. Seule Abaddon grimaçait dans son coin, ses yeux furibonds lançant des éclairs en direction du roturier. Castiel crut qu'elle allait de nouveau éclater mais elle resta silencieuse. Une fois son fou rire maîtrisé, le souverain se leva et prit le bras de son frère.

— Sam, ton ange gardien est libre d'aller et venir où bon lui semble dans le palais royal – excepté dans nos appartements privés, cela va de soi – et d'y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. Je dirais bien aux serviteurs d'aller lui préparer une chambre ainsi que des toilettes nécessaires à ses activités quotidiennes mais je suppose que tout est déjà fait ?

Sam se fendit d'une petite moue contrite avant de hocher la tête.

— Bien, continua son aîné sur un ton approbateur. Il va sans dire que tu seras chargé de le présenter au personnel et que tu seras responsable de ses allées et venues ainsi que de son emploi du temps.

— Bien entendu. Merci mon frère, répondit le cadet en pressant sa propre main contre l'avant-bras du monarque. Merci pour tout.

L'interpellé lui adressa un sourire doux avant de le lâcher et de tendre la main à sa femme.

— Et maintenant, filez ! Je meurs de faim et j'ai encore un conseil à rassembler. Et je t'attends aux prochaines doléances, ange gardien ou non !

Sam prit à nouveau la main de Castiel dans la sienne et le conduisit hors de la salle du trône, un sourire guilleret aux lèvres. Le paysan le regarda d'un air incrédule, à moitié convaincu d'avoir halluciné cette rencontre.

Il avait rencontré le roi ! Et ce dernier lui avait permis de rester au château aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait ! Cela voulait dire qu'il avait désormais toutes les chances de briser la malédiction ! Qu'il allait pouvoir parler de nouveau ! Qu'il allait enfin revoir sa famille, pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, leur raconter ses aventures et ses déboires !

Et par-dessus tout… cela voulait dire…

Qu'il pouvait rester auprès de Sam.

Aussi longtemps que celui-ci le voudrait.


End file.
